The Percy Jackson One Shots
by Divergent Half-Blood
Summary: One shots of all the characters in PJO and HoO. Ranging from ships, to friendships, to plain random stuff, this has it all. Updated whenever possible. No Mary Sues or OC's. Mature and adult content not here, so don't expect... that stuff. Book World.
1. Percabeth: Pandas and Pillows

**(Takes place after take off from camp Jupiter, somewhere in Greece, on Argo II, before HoH and end of MoA. All credits go to Rick Riodan, as I'm too young to own PJO.)**

_ Annabeth's POV_

I was eating a quick snack after sparring with Percy when Hazel walked in. "Hey Annabeth." Hazel said. "Hey. So, how was life in Camp Jupiter?" I wanted to know how life was in their camp. Sure, Percy gave me a tour and Jason remembered a few details, but I was still curious of what they did when they weren't training.

"It was fun. Training, walking around New Rome. War games. Until Percy arrived, that is." Hazel recalled, deep in thought. "What happened when he arrived?" I asked. "Well, Frank and I were on duty, when Percy comes carrying a goddess. That was weird, we never get any gods. You know everything after that. But that wasn't what really surprised Frank and me. What surprised us was Percy's personality.

" I wasn't surprised about that. Percy is very kind and loyal for a son of Poseidon. They usually flirted with any girl they saw. "When he first arrived, he had a Panda pillow pet, that Octavian killed. I was wondering how a demigod as strong as him would have a stuffed animal." "Wait, Percy had a Pillow Pet?" "Yeah, it was weird. He said it was his only friend on the run. I want to kill Octavian for doing that to a boy who only remembered his own name and his girlfriend. "

Wow. Percy had a pillow pet as a friend. I was so going to tease him. But then again, he did remember me. Maybe I could get him a present for that. Hazel brought me out of my thinking."Well, I'm going. See you later, Annabeth." "Bye, Hazel."

* * *

I went into Percy's room. I decided to get him a panda. I figured fighting day after day without remembering anything except your name and girlfriend must have been hard. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's behind your back?" I sat down next to him and ignored his question. "So, you had a Pillow Pet, huh?" Percy looked embarrassed. "Yeah, found him on the street. Washed him in a fountain. It was my only friend, okay? Don't make fun of me!" He said. I laughed. He had no idea.

"Here, Percy. I think you may want your old friend back." I handed him the Panda Pillow Pet I bought him a few hours ago, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left. I looked back before I closed the door, and saw him gaping at the Panda. "Percy Jr?" He said to the stuffed animal.

I held in a laugh and walked out. I remembered how much I had missed Percy. I was glad to have him back, even if he was a bit annoying and kelp-headish.

**(Please review. I tried to make them non-Mary Sue so please tell me of it was achieved. All other fanfics on hold for now. I have too much schoolwork, but I will update this one-shot list whenever possible. Thanks.)**


	2. Piper: Helping a Friend

**(Friendship/random humor one shot! Piper and Percy would be great friends. So would have Percy and Silena, if there wasn't the whole Kronos is trying to kill is thing going on. Anyways, this takes place about a month after the Giant war, assuming all seven demigods survive, and they save Olympus. [I might break into Rick's house and steal The Blood of Olympus...]All rights go to Rick Riodan.)**

* * *

_Piper's POV_

I had decided to go for as stroll in the woods when my cabin started giving each other makeovers. I needed to get away from my half-sisters. Jason was visiting the Romans this week, so I couldn't go hang out (okay, there might have been some making out) with him. Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter. Leo and Annabeth are working on making us monster-proof phones. And who knows where Percy is. So here I am.

I sat at the base of Zeus' fist. I needed time to reflect on my life. Coach Hedge was with my dad, slowly telling him that the Greek goddess of love and beauty had fallen for him and the result was me. I had fought a huge war and somehow, barley won. My sisters were giving each other makeovers right now. My friends busy right now, and I'm all alone. I kept thinking about life when I heard a scream.

"HELP! Someone please, help me." The scream sounded familiar. I ran towards the sound. I found the son of Poseidon curled up in a ball, crying. I walked up to him.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked. The strongest demigod I knew was laying on the floor, yelling for help, crying, and completely unharmed. After what seemed like hours, he looked at me.

"Piper? I'm sorry for worrying you, I was having a, err, flashback." Flashback? What was going on? "Before I killed Gaea with that huge flood, she used the last of her power to curse me. I have a flashback with my biggest fears at least once a day. I don't want to disturb anybody, so I run out here whenever I have one." "Percy, that's horrible. Have you tried curing it?" It wasn't fair for him to have this pressure. He saved the world twice, fell into Tartarus (for Annabeth, squeal! Ugh, stupid Aphrodite genes), and defeated countless monsters. Can't he get a break?

"Chiron has tried healing me, and the Apollo campers. But it doesn't work. Only the power of a god could help. I've prayed to Apollo, but he doesn't help. Come on, let's go. People will be wondering where we went."

"No. Make a rainbow." I used a tiny bit of charmspeak. Hey, it's for his own good. He made some mist appear and I threw in a drachma. I asked for Apollo. The image shimmered in and I saw the god in his temple.

"Ah, Percy, daughter of Aphrodite. What's going on?" Apollo smiled and almost blinded us, even over iris-message. I explained Percy's situation. Percy glared at me the entire time. "Well, I guess I owe Poseidon a favor." He snapped his finger and Percy fainted. "He should wake up in a moment. He shouldn't have another flashback. You can contact me if he does. Is that it?" I nodded and thanked him. He waved his hand and the iris-message ended. I dragged Percy to his cabin, and for someone who had nearly starved in Hades a month ago, he sure was heavy.

* * *

When I was able to get him on his messy bed, his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, what happened?" I explained and he smiled like there was no tomorrow. "Thanks so much Piper. I never would have thought a daughter if Aphrodite would convince a god to help me and then drag me form a forest to my bed. I really owe you. "

"No, it's fine Percy, we're friends. Besides, Annabeth would have killed me if I hadn't helped you." We shared a laugh and he gave me a friendly hug. He whispered something in my ear before he let go.

"How about we go scare Leo and Annie right now?" "Sure. Come on." And that is how we found ourselves in the infirmary a few minutes later, from both burns and slaps. "We need to do this more often." Percy said from the bed next to mine.

"How about next week, when Jason gets back?" I responded. He laughed and said something that caused me to blush: "No, I think he would rather find you in his cabin with a complete makeover." I stuck my tongue out at him. Maybe my cabin's makeovers weren't the worst thing in the world, as this would never have happened without them.

* * *

**(What do you think? Crappy or happy? Review while I go play GTA V and minecraft. XD)**


	3. Percabeth: Cleverbot Vs Annabeth on Love

**Fan ficiton is having errors with me and I haven't been able to upload. On the bright side, I found a cool website that gets a computer to talk to you! It's clever bot . com. Without the spaces, of course. On with the great one shot! Also, I don't own PJO or HoO.  
**

* * *

Annabeth was bored. She had read every book in camp, and she had just talked to Percy. She didn't want to seem stalker-ish. Piper was with Jason at Camp Jupiter, Grover was doing Lord of the Wild things, Leo was building something, other couples were with each other, and all her other friends were busy.

She decided to go on the internet on her new laptop. Leo had made it for her since she lost the other one in Tartarus. This one didn't attract monsters either and had wi-fi. She searched for 'question answerer' and got a few websites.

"computer siri. com " No, costs money.

"youtube i-can-answer-your-questions" No, the guy is dumb.

" rick riodan faq" Chiron told her to never go on that website.

" fan fiction questions-asked-by-pjo-characters" What the Hades was that?

"cleverbot. com" Best thing so far. She clicked on it.

A website that slightly looked like google came on. She clicked on a button under the search bar that said "Think About It!" and a message popped up.

**What are your thoughts?**

Ok, she was talking to a robot. She responded with:

_I was thinking about a topic I don't know much about._

It took a few seconds to reply.

**What were you thinking about?**

Annabeth looked around. She was alone. She may as well have a good conversation with this robot.

_What is love?_

She was playing around. Most humans don't know what it is, how would a robot? Annabeth never expected the answer the computer gave her.

**Love is a battlefield.**

Wow. That was accurate, for a demigod's life.

_What else is love?_

The computer took a little longer to respond.

**Love is blind. **

Okay, that was kinda accurate. She wondered what else a feeling-less computer would say about this.

_So what is Love?_

**Love is a human concept, feeling, and emotion. There are a few good definitions in the Urban Dictionary, maybe you'd like to check that out. **

The Urban dictionary, pfft. Webster was better.

_What is love?_

**Baby don't hurt me... Don't hurt me.. No mo'.**

Greatest song ever. Besides Player's _Baby Come Back_.

_What is love?_

What the computer had to say was interesting. She would have asked it something else, but she wanted to learn what love really was. It was the only thing she hadn't figured out. Even though she was in love, she had no idea what it meant.

Annabeth had been so distracted, waiting to see what the computer said, she didn't notice the door opening, or a figure leaning over her shoulder, reading what the computer had to say.

"Love, Wise Girl, is when two people would do anything for the other person, no matter how risky the situation is. All because they like the other person more than anyone could understand." Annabeth looked at Percy, shocked. He knew what love was, and she didn't? He must not be so dumb after all. She quickly recovered, and said, "So, Seaweed Brain, you figured something out." Percy put his hand on his chest and feigned hurt. "Annabeth, you're so cruel." He then picked her up bridal style and went to throw her in the lake, while she was yelling at him, of course.

That's when the computer gave it's reply:

**Love is a beautiful thing, more beautiful than a dove. **

**Love is love.**

* * *

**AN: **Percabeth, the greatest ship ever! (Besides Fourtris, _sniff sniff, oh Tris_, and Everlark/Peenniss/Keeta.) I had to add the Percabeth at the end, cause I like Percabeth fluff. Yes, I actually went on the website and searched up _What is love?_ a bunch of times, and put in the ones I like. And what Percy said was also a response the computer gave me, I just added the part after 'All because...', and I also made up 'more than a dove', because the word dove and love are so similar, there is a one letter difference. And yes, the last two lines are separate answers, I just put them together. I have some good drabbles coming up, just wait for it. I've been studying for my finals, but I'll give you some great one shots I've thought of. Jasper/Jiper is up next!

Also, the websites/links (except cleverbot, and youtube, rick riodan, and fanficiton are real websites) are fake. I don't own Haddaway's _What is love, _the inspiration for this, along with cleverbot, or Player's _Baby Come Back,_ I just happen to like that song. Lastly, if the websites don't have . com, its cause the site won't let me add it. Carry on.


	4. Jasper or Jiper: Eros' Ship Problems

**AN: **Jasper or Jiper? The biggest question in the HoO fandom. Besides Percico/Pico. I go Jasper, it's fairer, and it sounds cooler than Jiper. Same for Percico (which I do NOT ship). What about you?

**Disclaimer**: I hate Mary Sues, Gary Sues, and getting Sued. I have only experienced the first two, and would prefer to keep it that way. I **don't** own PJO/HoO.

* * *

Eros was having a bad day. His arrows don't work on Percy because he loves/lusts Annabeth too much, so he can't watch his favorite, non-exsistent couple: Pico. Or Percico. Whatever. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, his dad appeared.

"Hey, baby cupid. Whatcha doing, being unmanly?" Ares laughed. "No, just deciding on the best ship name for Jason and 't want mother to get angry. You know how she is when she's angry." He said. Ares paled. Aprhodite was scary when she was mad. "Let me help." Ares muttered.

"So... Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked. "Jiper. Jasper is one of those names where you can't figure out who it belongs to." Eros inwardly groaned. "But Jiper sounds so...weird and ugly. Jasper is cooler and and fairer. Sounds like a princess' name or something." Eros replied. "All is fair in Love and War, Eros. You should know that." Ares said, before flashing out.

* * *

Eros decided to interview all the Olympian gods (except Ares and Aphrodite) and Hestia to decide which ship name was better.

**ZEUS**

"Lord Zeus, I have an urgent question for you." Eros said, bowing at Zeus's feet.

"What is it, Eros?" Zeus asked, annoyed.

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros said, completely serious.

"What? You mean Jason and Piper? I would have preferred Reyna for him, but I guess Piper's hot enough for my son. I don't care about the ship name. Jeyna does sound better than both..." Zeus pondered.

"Just answer the question, Lord." Eros impatiently said.

"Jiper, I never would have guessed who Jasper was."

**POSEIDON**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked the sea god.

"You mean that Roman dude who replaces Percy in Hera's plan? And that daughter of Aphrodite who's part of the seven?" Poseidon questioned.

Eros nodded his head.

"Jiper."

**HERA**

""Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked the Queen of the gods.

"You mean Jason and that stupid Aphrodite girl? Jiper." Hera said, bored out of her mind.

**APOLLO**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked, hoping the god would choose Jasper.

"_Jasper or Jiper,_

_ Eros says to me, Apollo_

_ I choose Jiper."_

Eros groaned, then said, "The last line only has four syllables."

**ARTEMIS**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked the maiden goddess.

"I don't care." She growled. Stupid men. Stupid Love.

"Please choose one. I want to make mother proud. She was angry at me for trying to break Percabeth apart."

Artemis considered this. She could make the stupid god of lust get punished by his mother? She replied with what she knew would make him mad: "Jiper."

**ATHENA**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked the goddess of wisdom. Surely she would see logic.

"Jasper. It fairer, and anybody who isn't an idiot could understand it. Besides, It sounds better than Percabeth. My daughter shouldn't be paired up with that boy." Athena said.

"FINALLY!" Eros cheered, dancing his way to the next throne.

**DEMETER**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros sang

"Jiper. Easier to remember.

Eros face palmed.

**DIONYSUS**

"Jasper or-" Eros got cut off.

"Jiper, get away from me." Dionysus said.

**HEPHAESTUS**

"Jasper or Jiper?" Eros asked the god, who was tinkering with metal.

"Are those the names of two robots or what?" Hephaestus said with distaste. He has always hated Eros.

"No, it's a ship name for Jason and Piper." Eros cringed under his step-dad's glare.

"Jiper, it's simple, unlike other living beings." Hephaestus responded.

**HERMES**

"Jasper vs Jiper." Eros told Hermes.

"Jiper. Easier to remember. Excuse me." Hermes said, taking out his phone.

Eros sighed. This was going badly.

**HESTIA**

Eros sat down next to Hestia, who was tending the hearth.

"What brings you to talk to me, godling? Nobody really acknowledges me anymore." Hestia said in a polite manner.

"Well you see, I was going to ask what pairing name you like better, Jasper or Jiper, but I bet you'll say Jiper, just like everyone except Athena has." Eros sighed.

"Actually, I like Jasper better. You know, sometimes the things most people dislike and ignore are the most beautiful, vital things in life." Hestia advised the god of lust, wearing a warm smile.

"Wow, ok. Thanks Hestia." She nodded and went back to tending the hearth, being the unnoticed, super important goddess she was.

* * *

Jasper: 3 (including Eros) Jiper: 9

Things were not going good for Jasper. Maybe he should ask the couple themselves. Eros flashed to camp and entered Cabin 1 to see Jasper/Jiper cuddling, looking at a picture. Aww, so cute, Eros thought. These were the first steps to the stuff that the god loved to watch/make. Next was making out, then- well, I'm not gonna keep going.

Eros spoke. He couldn't present himself to the demigods, or they would die of his 'sexiness', so he just blended into the air. "Children, I, the great god Eros, must ask you something." He said. Jason looked around angrily. Anybody would, after seeing what he did to Nico. But hey, Percico seemed like a good couple to Eros.

"What ship name do you like better? Jasper or Jiper?" Piper then responded, "Well Jiper sounds...odd, so i like Jasper better." Jason then said in a dead calm voice, "Jasper is better. Go away, Eros. I'm trying to spend tie with my girlfriend." Eros did leave, but not before shooting the couple with golden arrows. The effect would wear off, but for the next couple hours, they would be sucking each others' faces off.

* * *

"And that, mother, is why Jasper is better than Jiper." Eros finished his presentation to Aphrodite.

"I choose Jasper. I would have, anyways. It sounds cuter, and Piper likes it, which I knew all along." Aphrodite said, before leaving to go stalk-ehem, I mean-help Percabeth.

Eros hit his head on the wall. He wasted so much time on this. Oh well, back to plan Percico.

* * *

**AN: **And this, my friends, was Jasper. Review and tell me what you like best, Jasper or Jiper. Until later, my fellow fan girls/boys.


	5. Weird Ships: Hermes' and Eros Request

**AN: **I present to you: Random Pairings. I suggest you don't read this if you don't like pairings that don't exist. One pairing I created by force, everyone else is random. Princess Of Flames asked for Reyco, and Reyco I shall deliver. Here are how I made the other pairings:

1) Percy

2)Jason

3) Piper

4)Hazel

5)Annabeth

6)Frank

7)Thalia

8)Octavian

Couples: 1/3, 2/4, 5/7, 6/8.

To mix it up a little more, move the one on the right down once. 8 goes to the top.

Couples: Pertavian, Jasper, Annazel, Fralia, Reyco.

I am sorry if I just made you throw up. On with the story. (idea from Milk of Awesomeness, but I changed it up a lot)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except Sol, because I am Sol. Everything else is Rick Riodan's.

* * *

One day, In Las Vegas, a fanfiction author with the name of Sol was trying to come up with a good idea with a oneshot. One of her loyal readers wanted ReynaXNico, but how would she make one of those?

That's when the gods Eros and Hermes appeared. "Daughter of Hestia, Champion of Mars, ex-Host of Nephthys, we come to ask a small favor of you." Hermes said. "I will NOT go on a quest to find your caduceus, Hermes. That's Percabeth's job." Sol said. "No, we ask of a different favor. We want you to ruin all of Aphrodite's favorite couples, and make Nia possible. I've given up on Pico." Eros said. "Isn't it Reyco and Percico?" She corrected. "Shush, author. Use your powers that Apollo, god of fanfiction, has given you. Hurry up. This prank cannot wait." The gods left.

"Holy Hestia. Better get to work."

Sol went to talk to her best friend, Leo. She told him to break up Percabeth, and Frazel, and to make sure Thalia got kicked form the hunters. Then she gave him Calypso, using her cool author powers. A few hours later, the plan was set.

* * *

Percy, who was crying over Annabeth, who had left him for Hazel, got approached by Octavian. Apparently, Octavian was onlt mean to Percy because he had a crush on Percy. He put an arm around Percy. "That stupid Greek. Who would leave you for a daughter of Pluto?" Octavian said. Percy looked up into Octavian's blue eyes. So amazing, those eyes. They ended up going into the lake and made out for hours. "I love you, Octavian." Percy whspered. "No, I love you more." He replied.

Sol, who had been watching from afar, face palmed. She had broken up her favorite PJO couple for this? She really hoped she wouldn't have to break Fourtris up when she released her Divergent one-shots.

* * *

Jasper, the only couple who remained normal, were sitting on Zeus' fist, cuddling and watching the clouds. "Pipes, I know we're young, and we can't really get married yet, but I wanted to give you a promise ring, because I love you and I can't live without you." Jason said to Piper, who was on his lap, held by one of Jason's arms. The other one was holding a box with a small ring open. The ring had a small, red diamond, shaped like the ones in mine craft. Engraved in the diamond was _Sparky+Pipes. _"OH MY GODS! YES, JASON THIS IS AMAZING!" Piper screamed, examining the ring on her finger. They lay happily, watching the clouds for the rest of the day.

"Was that too OCC?" Sol wondered aloud. "Nah, writing good Jasper fluff is hard. I'll call it a day."

* * *

Annabeth had gotten tired of Percy. He was dumb, immature, and and too boyish. Hazel, on the other hands, was wise, mature, and wouldn't go around acing on hormones or what other girls do. Hazel seemed cute in Annabeth's opinion. And now that Frank broke up with her with no apparent reason at all, this was her chance. She went up to the girl. "Hey Annabeth." Hazel said. She was sitting atop of Pluto's temple. Annabeth sat down next to her. "Boys are stupid." Annabeth stated. Hazel agreed. "Yeah, but I don't want to join the hunters or live forever alone." "Well, how about we get together?" Annabeth offered. "Ok, pretty grey eyes." Hazel said, staring into those gray eyes. "Let's go, Haze. Reyna must be waiting for us." They jumped down and walked off into the sunset. Wrong. They went to the senate meeting and found an odd sight.

Off in the distance, Sol was banging her head on a wall, muttering "What have I done."

* * *

Thalia had been kicked out of the hunters. Why, you may ask? Well, she had a strange attraction to Frank. He could shoot arrows flawlessly, he had mucsles, he was kind, loving...Well, Thalia could drone on and on, but that would take forever. She found Frank sitting in a cafe in New Rome. Thalia sat down across from him. "Uhm..uh...hi Thalia." Frank stuttered. Thalia was really pretty. And she could shoot arrows so well... "Um, hi Frank." Thalia tried to hide her blush. Stupid male, making her blush. "I...well-so-I" Frank tried. "Oh, shut up and kiss me, idiot." Thalia retorted, grabbing Frank's shirt from across the table and smashing her lips to his. Everyone around them except for one person cheered.

That one person, was Sol. She was curled in fetal position, crying, as most readers probably are now.

* * *

Sol checked her list. One last couple to go. And this couple actually made sense. Reyco. Or Nia, as Eros said. She walked over to the senate meeting. Everyone, including Annazel and Tank/Fralia, were gaping at Reyco making out. Nico had Reyna against the wall, and it was far too intense for a rated T story. Using her author powers, Sol found out how this happened:

Flashback

_"So, Nico,I guess neither of us can get Percy now." Reyna said. Nico sat down next to her. They were ten minutes early for the meeting. Yeah, but there are other options." Nico said suggestively. "Like who?" Reyna asked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe-you-and-I." Nico said, in between planting kisses on her neck."Nico, as you praetor, I command you to stop. The meeting will start soon." Reyna commanded. "And as ghost king, I command you to kiss me." That's when all Hades broke loose. Nico put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Reyna, tried to move, but when she found she couldn't, she kissed back. "I love you, Reyna." Nico said, when he came for breath. "Lets not go that far," Reyna suggested. So they ended up making out, Reyna feeling as if she found her Jason, and Nico feeling like his father was proud. Probably was.  
_

Flashback Over  


Sol banged her head against a tree. "These character's OCCness is killing me!" She stopped banging her head on the tree when she realized it she had teleported to Hermes' temple. "Good job, Hearth spawn. Go to sleep. When you wake up, you shall find all the normal couples back, and the OCC-ness gone. Now, let's watch Aphrodite's reaction." Eros said.

And this is why a fanfiction author should never take Hermes' and Eros' requests.

* * *

**AN: **A little OOC, maybe. But hey, a story is a story. Sol is not an OC, she is me, the author, therefore it's not a OC. Next chapter will either be a request (if any are made) or Connico, ConnerXNico. The author who may have just cause the world to end with this story shall leave you alone.


	6. Percy and The Mysterious Ticking Noise

**AN: **I just had to do this one. It's hilarious to think about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or The mysterious ticking noise.

* * *

Jason: What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here...Not over there...It's kinda...catchy.

Grace, Grace, Jason Grace, Grace, Grace, Jason Grace

(Chiron springs up) Chiron!

Grace, Grace, Jason Grace

CHIRON!

(talking over Jason) Leo, Leo, Leo Valdez

CHIRON!

(Leo talking over) Grace, Grace, Jason Grace

Leo, Leo, Leo Valdez

(Annabeth appears) Annabeth

CHIRON!

(At the same time)

Grace, Grace, Jason Grace

CHIRON!

Leo, Leo, Leo Valdez

Annabeth.

(Percy runs in)

Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, ooh! Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, Yeah! Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, ooh! Percy Jackson, that's me!

CHIRON!

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

Grace

Percy

(Chiron, shirtless, jumps in between them)

CHIRON!

Annabeth.

CHIRON!

(At the same time)

Grace, Grace, Jason Grace

Leo, Leo, Leo Valdez

Annabeth.

Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, Percy, Percy Jackson!

ALL: Singing our song, all day long at CAAAAAAAAMP!

Leo: I found the source of the ticking noise! It's a pipe bomb!

(Chiron and Jason look worried)

Percy and Annabeth: YAAAAAAAAAY!

(Bomb goes off)BOOOOOM!

(Octavian come up)

MWAHAHAHAHHA!

Octavian, Octavian, ooh Octy, Octy, Octy, Octavian!

* * *

**AN:** I wonder if anyone is ever going to make a video for this...I'm taking all requests, so please review your request to me, or else, you may never see it.


	7. Annabeth: The New Yahoo Answers

**AN: **Sorry for lack of posting. I've been so busy, and I'm writig another story that will be posted already complete. Anyways, quick One-Shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **Rick Riodan owns these books, and I am not Rick Riodan.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk to you." My brother Malcom said. I looked up from my new book. "Okay. Be there in a second." I replied. I walked to the big house, ignoring all the crazy demigods (Percy, Jason, and Leo) and saw Chiron waiting for me.

"Annabeth, I have a small task for you." Chiron said. He continued. "Since so many campers have been asking questions about both our world the the mortal world, I want you to answer them via a booth." I stared at him. Surely there couldn't be too many questions.

"Alright. I guess I have time." Chiron smiled at me. "Great! Come here every morning. There will be a box with papers in it. There should be a question on each one. Answer them, and we'll have Rachel deliver them." Chiron walked inside. I looked around and found two boxes. One had papers and the other one was empty. I sat down, grabbed a pen, and started.

_What is (a+b)-c+9! if a=10, b= -3, and c=5?_

362882. **(AN:Correct answer, done in my head. Check if you want.)**

_If Greek and Roman Gods exist, wouldn't Egyptian and Chinese Gods exist too?_

Possible. Not sure. Maybe there are. Maybe not. Still working on it.

_If you and Percy are dating, wouldn't Athena and Poseidon possibly like each other?_

No. Pray to Hades no. Never. Ever. Happening.

_I'm getting tired of all the rap. Any good songs?_

Taylor Swift's Fearless, Katy Perry's Fireworks, Orithani's According to You.

_Since when did you like Percy?_

Why do you want to know, Aphrodite girl? It's not like I liked him when he was 12...he wasn't even that cute back then. Aside from those eyes, and his hair, the loyalty, and how kind he was, still is...Point is, Not telling you.

_What is Tartarus like?_

I believe a scribe of the name Rick wrote all that down. You should check it out. I'd prefer not remembering.

_Babe, why don't you drop Percy and go out with me, the hot son of Apollo who can write you great love songs and give it all to you._

NEVER. GO BACK TO THE DUMP WHERE YOU WERE BORN. PERCY IS MY BOYFRIEND, AND THAT WILL NOT CHANGE. GODS, WHY DO SO MANY BOYS MOLEST ME? GO TO HADES, SUN SPAWN!

_Leave a million drachmas behind the Hermes Cabin, or else..._

Don't you dare threaten me, Stolls.

_How do I sleep less? _

I don't know. Pray to your dad...in your sleep. Poor children of Hypnos.

_What is love?_

An emotion far beyond anyone's understanding. Not even Athena or Aphrodite can understand it fully.

_Why can't Thalia fly, and why can't I shoot Lightning._

Your dad picked out your powers. Or maybe because your Roman and she's Greek.

_Can you dunk Prissy in the toilet for me?_

No Clarisse.

_How do I tell Will I like him?_

Nyssa, right? Build something for him.

_Tips on how to do a good French Manicure?_

Put a paper towel on the tip of your finger, where you want the other color. When done with that and its dry, put paper towel on painted part and paint other area in different color.

_If I was born July 22, what's my horoscope sign?_

Cancer, the Crab.

_Who is Fourtris? Everlark? Zera? _

Four and Tris from Divergent. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from Hunger Games. Zeus and Hera.

_Good College?_

UNY, UNLV, UNLA, Yale, Hardford.

_What clefs do tuba, trombone, and french horn play?_

Tuba is always base, french horn is normally treble but can in some cases be base. Trombone is almost always treble except in a rare case where they play treble.

_Can I dye my hair with Kool-Aid?_

Yes.

_What are Piper's weaknesses?_

Not telling you, Drew.

_Good Anniversary gift for Hazel?_

Have Leo build you a non-monster attracting tv, and watch some movies from both the past and now.

_How do I find Reyna's perfect match?_

Your her best friend, Jason. Ask her.

_Correct grammar for: There are three to/two/too 's in the English language?_

If your talking about grammar for below high school level, impossible.

_What would the child of a demigod and legacy be?_

Legacy.

_Will you go to the lake with me during the campfire?_

Yes, Seaweed Brain.

_Square root of 5?_

2.236

_What does theme mean?_

Moral or lesson of a story. Didn't you learn that in fourth grade?

_How do I steal Katie's heart?_

Start by not playing all those pranks on her cabin.

_Is Chiron a unicorn in disguise?_

What the Hades? No.

_Why do some people say they have SAD? Ain't that incorrect grammar?_

SAD: Social Anxiety Disorder. Also, ain't isn't a word.

_Is Superman the son of Zeus?_

No. He is a fake super hero.

Finally, she was done. Most of the questions were ridiculous. She put all the cards in the second box and ran off.

Right now was one of those moments she was proud to be daughter of Athena. The whole camp looked up to her. Her mother must be so proud of her. Just like she always wanted.

* * *

**AN:** Requests? Put them in the review. I like reviews almost as much as Aphrodite loves love.


	8. Frazel: Best Date Ever

**AN: **I haven't put any Frazel on yet, and I really like them, so why not?

**DISCLAIMER: **Rick Riodan is not a tween in Vegas trying to figure out if she should french manicure her nails black and blue or white and blue while writing fanfiction.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I was walking down the streets of New Rome, looking for the ice cream parlor. I would have brought Frank, but he's with Jason learning the ropes of being Praetor and such.

I finally found it and walked in. After ordering mint chocolate chip, my favorite, I sat down outside and looked around. The sun was out, shining nice and bright, people were walking down New Rome, an elephant charging towards the building in front of me, birds chirping-wait, elephant?

Sure enough Hannibal was charging towards a clothing store, in front of the ice cream shop. I sighed. A heroine's work is never done. I finished my ice cream (it was good, thank you for asking) and dragged a bench I saw nearby towards where the elephant was charging. Using the mist, I made it seem larger. The elephant, confused, stopped.

Behind it was Jason and an eagle-probably Frank-who landed next to it. I heard Jason say, "Alright, Frank. Take a break. Reyna might want to, uh, kill you, so just stay away for now."

"Oh, I will." Frank said. He came over to me. "Hey, Frank. Let me guess, you accidentally released Hannibal into New Rome." I said. Frank nodded sheepishly, in that adorable way of his.

"So, you want to catch a movie at the cinema." He asked me shyly. I smiled. "Sure. Which one?" I asked. "Anyone you want." Frank replied. I hugged him and gave him a peck.

-THIS LINE BREAK WANTS MORE FRAZEL-

After the movie, Frank and I went to spar at the arena. I knew he was better at the bow and arrow, so it wasn't a problem. After a few minutes of slashing and dodging, I had Frank against the wall, my sword near his neck. I made sure it wasn't too close, I didn't want to behead my boyfriend.

"Oh please Hazel, I beg for mercy." Frank sarcastically pleaded. "You'll have to earn it." I said cockily. I was getting good at comebacks. "No problem." Frank smirked. He leaned in and kissed me for about five seconds. I had to say, it was one of the best dates I ever had.

* * *

**AN: **Too lovey-dovey? Nah, its Frazel. Anyways, leave review and requests. I love those two almost as much as Mars loves war!


	9. Connico: Accepted in The New Age

**AN: **I have been wanting to do ConnerXNico forever. I think they'd be kinda cute together. Anyways, let me drag you down into this new ship.

**DISCLAIMER: **Rick Riodan owns the books, I own the fan fictions. Get it into your head.

* * *

Nico's POV

Nico was walking around camp HB, looking for something to do. Even though he helped out woth both wars, nobody really acknowledged him much. But that's the fate of children of Hades.

Nico passed by the Hermes cabin for the millionth time, discreetly looking into the window. Nico had lost his crush on Percy and now had one on Conner. Who wouldn't. The way he smiled, joked around to hide his pain, the blue eyes.

But Conner may never love Nico. Nico was the odd one out. He was the weird wallflower. His only friends were the seven and Thalia. And he separated himself from them, so he didn't hurt anyone and nobody could hurt him.

Conner came out of the cabin and brought Nico out of his thoughts. Wow, Conner was cute. As Conner walked towards Nico, he could feel his heart race.

"Hi, Nick. Can I talk to you somewhere else?" Conner asked. _Come on Nico, just one word. _"Sure." He said. _That_ _was good. Try a sentence next time._

The two teens went into the forest. "So, I know you probably don't feel this way, but I kind of like you, Nico. In a non-friend way." Conner awkwardly said. "Uhm, yeah, m-me too." Nico shakily responded. Conner smiled. "Wait, really?" He said. Nico nodded.

All of a sudden, Conner grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into his first kiss. Nico felt as if fireworks were going off inside him. His crush, no, boyfriend, was kissing him. After a moment that seemed too short, Conner pulled away.

"I love you, Nico. I really do." He said. Nico grinned a grin that was unusual for Hades' kids who have been though Tartarus.  
I love you, too. Conner, I love you so much." Nico said. This was weird behavior for him, but love did weird things to people.

Nico and his new boyfriend walked back to camp hand in hand, ignoring the looks from all the campers. The only thing that mattered right now was Conner. It was the start of a new age.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-THIS LINE BREAK SUPPORTS GAY RIGHTS-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If you strained your ears, you might have heard Aphrodite squealing, Hades smiling, Hermes jumping in joy, and Eros screaming, "Nercy! I want Nercy!"

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I support gay rights. Love is love, isn't it? If your one of those haters, don't hate on my story. I don't want to listen to that. Anyways, wasn't that cute? I sure liked it.


	10. Frazel, Jasper, Percabeth: Aphrodite?

**AN: **I'm sorry I haven't been on lately, I haven't had much time, and I've also been spending tons of time reading other fanfics... Anyways, I was searching for a story or one shot about this, and since I didn't find one ANYWHERE, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I'm sorry if you don't like POV changes in one story. I tried to separate them as much as possible.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't sue me. I'm too young to be sued. Besides, how many times have I said PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riodan?

* * *

Piper's POV

Annabeth, Hazel, and I were walking in New Athens (built after New Rome in CHB) enjoying some quality girl time. For a reason I can't explain, we went from talking about ice cream to about our boyfriends.

"I love Frank with all my heart, but I'm worried he doesn't love me as much, you know? I'm from the 1940's, he's older than me, and there are prettier girls than me. I know he loves me, as he trusted me with his wood and gets nervous around me, but I feel like he could get stolen from me at any moment." Hazel said.

"I'm sure Frank loves you a lot, Hazel. He wouldn't leave you. Have you seen how happy he is when you kiss him or hug him?" Annabeth said. "It's not Helen and Paris love, but I don't think any boy could love a girl like that anymore." She added.

"Annabeth's right. Frank loves you a bunch, just like Percy loves her and Jason loves me. It's not Helen and Paris, but it is a good amount." I reassured her. For those of you who are wondering, Helen and Paris love is 100% pure, true, raw love. It can be proven when the guy sees their love in my mom, and only their love. This has only happened with Helen and Paris, who are practically Greece's Romeo and Juliet.

"I guess that's true. But don't you girls ever feel like he'll leave you?" Hazel asked, looking a little more confident.

"Yeah, when Jason is talking to girls who I think are more potential than him, I get the feeling. But deep in my heart, I'm 90% sure he would never leave me." I said.

"I get a tiny bit jealous when girls flirt with him"-a tiny bit jealous, sure-"but if Percy fell into the pit for me, I'm sure he won't leave me. Even if I'm not the same person I was when he first met me. We love each other almost as much as the original couple." Annabeth said. We kept walking down the road, thinking our thoughts were correct.

Boy were we wrong. Not that I'm upset about it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Linebreak is giving YOU a cookie. (::)-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hazel's POV

After an hour of talking about Capture the Flag and War Games, we sat down at a Mexican taco shop, but before we could order, a very beautiful women appeared in front of us. I guessed she was Venus-sorry, Aphrodite, since she looked like the me I wanted to be. "Hello girls. I couldn't help but to overhear your earlier conversation." She said.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Piper asked, looking worried. I worried with her. Gods weren't exactly the type of parents who dropped in on a girls day out to 'hang out.'

"I know all of you love your boys with all your heart and know they would never leave you, but you also think you love isn't true love. I'm here to show you a little something." Annabeth's eyebrow went up at this. Piper's did too. I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing.

"Lady Aphrodite, that's not possible. Percy might see me for a second or two, or a person similar to me but..." Annabeth didn't finish. We all knew what she meant.

"I agree with Annabeth. I'm sorry, My Lady, but you shouldn't waste your time with something that doesn't exist," I said, "Besides, I'd say we're doing good enough with our guys now."

"Oh, trust me, your gonna want to see this." Aphrodite said, a smile appearing on her perfect, unchapped lips I wanted. "Let's go to camp. The boys should be there."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Linebreak senses the climax coming up. Linebreak is correct.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

When we arrived at camp, Frank was walking around, probably enjoying the peace. Annabeth put on her Yankees hat and Piper was holding her wrist, making her invisible too.

When Venus-who switched from Aphrodite a few seconds ago-and I walked up to him, Frank turned. His face lit up when he saw me, but got a confused look on his face when he saw Venus next to me.

"Uh, why are there two of you?" He asked, barely able to talk. Venus turned to me, still looking how she looked when I first saw her, and smiled an _I-told-you-so _smile.

"Let me show you what Frank sees." Venus shifted until she looked exactly like me, no difference at all. My jaw dropped. I heard a slight gasp from Piper and Annabeth.

"W-what?! No,it can't...OH MY GODS!" I nearly fainted. This was one of the rarest things in the universe. I may be acting a little girly, but who wouldn't?

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Venus said, winking at me. She walked off, probably to go find Jason or Percy. But I didn't care. My mind was still processing the fact that Frank's love was raw.

"Frank, I never knew. Gods, I love you." I said, hugging my boyfriend. I even have him a three second kiss on the lips for good measure.

"Uhm, well, how about we go and get some shrimp gumbo?" Frank asked, knowing it was my comfort food.

"Sure," I said contently. so we spent the rest if the day having fun.

-x-x-x-x_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-line break wants Jasper next.__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Piper's POV

Annabeth let go of my wrist and I became visible again. "Oh my god! That was amazing! I can't believe it! I guess Hazel's doubts are gone." I said.  


"Oh, their gone all right. And now we will get rid of yours." My mom said. I glanced at her. I was about to say something against her, but with what happened with Frank and Hazel, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Annabeth snickered and out her hat back on. "Lets walk up to Jason and see what he thinks." Aphrodite said.

We found Jason walking away from the basketball court. "Alright honey. I'm about to show you how amazing your life and how important your sacrifices have been." My mom said. I felt happy inside, because one, my mom really did care about me, and two, Jason might just love me more than he loved himself.

"Hi, Sparky." I said once we reached him. he looked over at me and smiled, but his face turned to confusion when he spotted Aphrodite next to me.

"Um, Piper, am I dreaming or are there two of you? Wait, Lady Ve-Aphrodite?" Jason said. Wow, he was smarter than I thought. Aphrodite turned to me and then I saw myself, no difference at all.

Oh. My. Gods. Ugh, my Aphrodite side is coming in. But I guess it should. This is pretty dang rare. My mom left us. "Um, so you really saw me in Aphrodite?" I asked him. She might have made it up.

"Yes. Piper, I love you so much. I'm sorry we don't spend a lot of time together, I have a lot of work. But I got some free time right now. How bout we catch a movie?" Jason asked. I might have grinned a grin worthy of the god of happiness.

"Sure. Which one?" I said. Jason put his hand into mine.

"Whichever one you want." He walked towards New Athens, and I was getting ready to see The Other Women.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Linebreak makes drumroll, then says, PERCABETH-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth's POV

I felt happy for Piper and Hazel. They deserved 'Paris and Helen love.' And now that I saw them have it it, I had less doubt about Percy and I not having it. I stuffed the cap in the back pocket and walked alongside Aphrodite.

"Ah, Percabeth is my fav couple." She remarked as we went towards Cabin Three. I glanced at her.

"What's Percabeth?" I asked. "You should know better than anyone else, AnnABETH. It's your ship name!" She said with glee.

"What's that?" I said, looking at Aphrodite with worry. "It's a relationship name. It's the coupe's names combined. Percabeth is Perc- and -abeth, from Percy and Annabeth, thus making Percabeth." She explained.

I almost face palmed at that. Leave it up to Aphrodite and her girls to make "ship names" for couples.

We arrived at the Poseidon Cabin, and Percy was walking out. He turned to look at Aphrodite and I. "Gah, uh, hi, Annabeths." He said, looking between us. My eyes widened in realization. He saw two of me... This was amazing news.

"Told you so. I'll leave you two in peace." Aphrodite, who looked and sounded like me, said. She flashed looked at me.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I mentally slapped Percy. His head was full of Kelp.

"That was Aphrodite. What did you see in her?"d. I asked Percy turned to me and mumbled something. "What?" I said. "You." He said, louder this time.

I smiled and went up to him. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. Thanks for...everything." I gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I would do anything for you, Annabeth. You know that. I love you too much. Can we go get some food?" Percy said. I laughed. Typical Percy behavior.

"Yeah, come on Percy." We walked towards the pavilion holding hands, and now I had some more proof to show to Athena if she ever tries to incinerate Percy again.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry again if you don't like POV switches. I didn't know how else, and I wasn't going to do the whole thing in Annabeth's POV. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating a lot, I didn't have any time. That's all I can say for now.**  
**

**_Do the three R's! Review, Request, Recommend!_ **


	11. Reyco: Bonding

**AN: **Request for Reyco by Princess of Flames. Sorry for being so late. Life happened :(

**DISCLAIMER: **How many times do I have to say this, I DON'T own PJO or HoO or its characters!

* * *

Nico's POV

I walked along the temple of Pluto, thinking about my past. Now that the giant war was over, and the camps were in peace, there was lots of time for that. I thought back to Eros and Jason, when he had found out.

I have trusted him enough to not give away my secret, but I'm still worried. It's not like I'm gay, I'm bisexual. At first Percy was just a friend, and I did once have the tiniest crush on Annabeth. (That was before I ever talked to her.) But after the encounter with Eros, my feelings are fading.

Just then, I heard someone behind me. Tartarus does that to you. I turned around, sword in hand, and saw Reyna. She was sitting at the foot of her mother's temple, head in hands. Must have not seen me.

I sat down by her. "Hey, Reyna. What's wrong." I gently asked. Although Reyna always acted all tuff, I knew that even the strongest people could and have to break down sometime.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said. I didn't believe her. That's what sad people say. I carefully put my hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles.

"I won't look down on you. Everybody has a right to be sad." I said. She shook her head and looked up. She tried to put on that cold, netrual look, but I could tell it was a facade.

"It's nothing, di'Angelo. I. Am. Tired." She said. I didn't push her, but I put an arm around her.

"Reyna, I know you don't want to be seen as weak. I understand. But we all have weaknesses. I won't push you, but I will comfort you." I didn't know ehere these words were coming from, espicially being a son of Hades, but nonetheless, I said them.

She raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking about how Greek I was becoming. "You won't tell anyone?" She asked, or more like commanded.

"Not a soul. Living or dead." I said. She relaxed a bit, and leaned onto my shoulder.

"Since when were you so caring?" She asked. I almost shrugged, then realized she was on my shoulder and would most likely behead me if I did.

"I guess I know what it's like to, um, have a secret that I can't tell anyone." I said, making sure I used the right wording.

"Well, since I gave myself up, why don't you tell me." She demanded in the sweetest tone she could. "Praetor's orders." Reyna added.

"Swear you won't tell anyone or make fun of me." I said. Reyna raised an eyebrow, but swore. "Okay, so on the quest to defeat Gaea, Jason and I met Eros. And Eros kinda revealed something about me that was embarrassing."

Reyna looked at me, like asking me to continue. "And the secret was that...that...that I used to like somebody in the past." I finished, hoping she wouldn't ask who.

"Why was it embarrassing? Who was it?" Just my luck. Almost as bad as _his _luck.

"Uh, before I say, I'm NOT gay. I'm, err, bi. It was the smallest crush possible on...Percy." I said, looking away and preparing for the worst.

"Nico, that's not so bad. It's not like we're in the forties." Reyna was probably trying to make a joke, since I told her about being born in the past when I joined. "Anyways, I'm not going to make fun of you. In fact, I would be a hypocrite if I did."

Nico looked Reyna. "Wait, what?"

She sighed. "I used to like Jason and Percy, but it seems Venus is just being so cruel to me. Oh, what am I saying. I'm suppossed to be strong and confident, not lovesick." She complained.

"Rey, you not lovesick. Your a great leader, but nobody can go without somebody there to help them. That's what love is for. Pluto couldn't rule the underwolrd correctly is Proserpina wasn't there to help, you know." I said. Reyna looked up at me.

"Maybe. But I'm supposed to rule alone." She said. I could relate to that. I'm a son of Hades/Pluto. Nobody was supposed to like me. I was meant to roll solo.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy. You're pretty, strong, brave, smart, and powerful. The full package. I mean, come on. Leo checked out out at only looks at the good girls who will never love him or me." I said. Reyna blushed.

"Smart and powerful, yes. Brave and strong, I guess you could say. But pretty? That's not in the job description." She joked. I could see our similarities. We both were thought of as serious and anti-social, but in reality, we were the exact opposite of that.

"It may not be in the job description, but that doesn't mean you aren't. In fact, I think your ancestor must have been a tough child of Venus." I said. Reyna looked at me with a rare smile and twinkle in her eyes, which made my heart have a mini concert in my chest.

"Really? And what do you think of yourself, Tesla?" She asked, referring to Nicolas Tesla.

"I'm the excluded, creepy son of Pluto who talks to dead people and hangs out at the river Styx." I said. Reyna shook her head.

"No, I think your the misunderstood son of Hades who is fearless and is looking for love in the wrong places." Reyna said.

"Oh, so where should I look?" I asked. She smiled, and all of a sudden, I totally forgot about Eros.

"Right here." She said, then put her arms around my neck and kissed me. At first I was completely surprised, but I kissed back. It was like nobody else existed, and my brain and heart had stopped, then went into overdrive mode.

The kiss stopped way too soon. "Wha-how-why-You like me?" I managed to say, still dazed from the awesome feeling. She laughed, which made me want to kiss her again.

"At first, no. But maybe we're not so different. Thanks for talking to me." She said. As she got up, I put one hand on her back and the other on her waist, like I'd seen Percy and Jason do with their girlfriends, and kissed her.

"So, are we dating?" I asked hopefully. Reyna laughed and nodded, and we went back to Camp Jupiter holding hands. Why? Cause when your girlfriend is the feared leader of camp, nobody is going to try to offend us. Except Octavian, to who I had dragged away by skeleton warriors.

From then on, I was happy. Except when Reyna had tons of paperwork to do. But you gotta live with what life gives you, right?

* * *

**AN:** How was that for a Reyco scene? At first I had a little trouble, but it came out pretty good, right? Anyways, I'm going to try and get some writing done to make up for my absence.

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM ALMOST AS MUCH AS PERCY LOVES__ ANNABETH!-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**


	12. The Gods: Hestia's Bonding Method

**AN: **I am taking a break from my Thaluke oneshot (It is harder than expected) to write this short godly one. Carry on.

**DISCLAIMER: ***singing to Let it Go* If I owned PJO, or Hoo, I wouldn't have gave it, to Fanfiction, or wattpad...

I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN, PJO OR HOO, I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN, A SINGLE THING ONLINE! (Why are all the windows broken? And what's with the dead bodies on the streets?)

* * *

Hestia's POV

It was an ordinary summer council on Olympus. By this, I mean, Zeus and Hera were fighting over some new demigod kids of his, Poseidon and Athena were yelling about anything they could yell about, Hades and Demeter were fighting about Persephone, Artemis and Apollo were disusing who was born first, Ares and Aphrodite were making out with Hephaestus screaming/crying at them in the background, while Hermes and Dionysus had a weird argument about why wine should or should not be able to be mailed to people.

Me? Even though you most likely don't care, I was tending the Hearth (without it Olympus would be doomed, wonder why no villain had figured this out) and watching what happens with my insane family. Sometimes, my MDD (Maladaptive Daydreaming Disorder) comes in and I daydream about what it would be like if we were more civil with each other. Hey, I got to let my depression out somehow.

That's when I get a crazy idea. If I were to bring up a huge discussion point and have everybody discuss it cin a humanly order, they might be able to bond...

I moved the hearth to the middle and opened my palm. The flame went up, and I had to be careful and yield before I'd burn Olympus down. Nobody really knows this, but I share part of the power of each God, like Hephaestus fire, Demeter's food, and Hera's family power. Why do you think Zeus gladly allowed me to step down for Dionysus?

All the gods stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at the flame. I closed my hand and the fire died down.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, but I want to show you something." I said, controlling the fire with my mind and hand to shape it like a huge TV.

"I think we could all learn something from Olympus' heroes." I said, letting the fire show the images before anyone could respond.

_The seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Rachel were all gathered around a campfire on the beach, and it was around sunset. The couples were cuddling, while the other four happily sat_ _away from them, making fun of them. _

_"How about we play Never have I ever with coke?" Percy suggested. Everybody nodded, seeing as they were bored and needed entertainment._

_"I'll go first," said Leo, "Never have I ever been in a real relationship." Everybody except the single four took a swig of their coke. _

_"Never have I ever wet my pants in public." Jason said. Surprisingly, it was Piper who drank. "It doesn't help to have a famous dad, okay?" She defended._

_"Never have I ever eaten a hamburger." Everyone took a drink. Piper decided Annabeth should go next. _

_"Never have I ever had a parent who really cared about me." Annabeth said. Percy, Frank, Leo, and Nico were the only ones who didn't drink._

_"Really?" Frank asked, surprised. "I expected less people..."_

_"I guess you could say my dad cares, but doesn't have the time to be with me? He used to before he got famous." Piper said._

_Percy looked around. "Oh gods, I feel so bad for you guys. And with godly parents that don't really have the time either. That's gotta suck._

_"Yeah, but your mom is kinda like a mom to me, granted mine died a long time ago." Nico said, the game forgotten._

_"Yeah, me too." Chorused Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel. _

_"I've got to meet your mom. She sounds cool." Said Leo._

_"Yeah, she's awesome. I'm lucky." Percy smiled._

_"Don't forget Paul. He's a real amazing guy." Annabeth said._

_"Wow. I think we're going on a little trip later on to visit Percy's parents." Hazel noted._

_"Yeah, we should. Before some of you leave to camp Jupiter again." Percy said, obviously excited. _

_"Why not? Let's go ask Chiron if we can go tomorrow." Reyna said._

_"I'll do it!" Yelled Percy, Nico, and Thalia at the same time._

_They laughed and then raced each other to the Big House. Thalia got there first, so Nico and Percy raced back. This ended up in Nico getting thrown into the ocean for "unfairly winning."_

_When Thalia came back, they went back to their cabins/cave/tent for night, before the harpies could come and eat them._

The vision ended. "This was actually happening right now. I was thinking you could all learn something from your kids." I said.

"...Did our kids bond...over a disagreement?" Zeus asked, thinking that Thalia should have just electrocuted the others.

"Yes. Instead of fighting every single second, they agree that they disagree and bond." I said, going with the flow.

"Why is everyone so close to Kelp Head's son's mother?" Athena asked.

"Maybe it's because neither of their parents really payed attention to them, or stopped doing so, and Sally is so great that she accepts them." I said in a "duh" voice.

All the gods looked down. I might have read their minds to find out that they were disappointed that it had come to this.

"Look, I'm just tired of all this fighting. Why can't you guys act more like your kids? Their exactly like you and they get along." I said.

"Hestia...We're sorry. But what else are we supposed to do? Play Truth or Dare?" Poseidon asked.

And that's how the gods ended up playing an intense game of truth or dare.

* * *

**AN: **How was that? Good? Bad? I did Hestia because she deserves more recognition. I imagine her as all calm and wise on the outside, but depressed, lonely, and creative on the inside.

_**REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE READING THEM! AND I NEED FEEDBACK!**_


	13. Tratie: Purple Strawberries

**AN: **TRATIE! Dedicated to my dear fan, Yellow di Viridian Grove. I hope you're okay with all the crazy fanfics of the fandom. Don't go too insane.

**Disclaimer:** If I was Rick Riodan and I owned PJO/HoO, I would have published BoO on fanfiction instead of making you wait for the publishers.

* * *

Katie's POV

Katie hated Travis Stoll right now. He played horrible pranks on her, he was a player, and worst of all, he made her feel something nobody else can.

Whenever he gives her that troublemaker smile, she would get butterflies in her stomach. She found herself hoping he would prank her again, just so she can see him and they can argue. She had an urge to choke him, yet at the same time, kiss him. What was wrong with her?

Katie thought about her "crush" on Travis as she walked out the door and into the Strawberry Fields. Maybe gardening would help her clear her mind.

When Katie arrived the field, she was devastated. A group of strawberries were dyed purple. This could be the works of only two people: The Stolls. Her heart did a dance, but she quickly shook the thought away.

She arrived at the Hermes Cabin, opened the door, and stomped on over to the Stolls. "TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL!" She screamed.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me. I just got back from minecon right now." Conner said, leaving Katie and Travis alone.

"Travis Stoll. Why. Did. You. Dye. The. Strawberries. Purple." She asked, her voice way to calm for the situation.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Take a chill pill. I thought it would be funny. Sheesh." Travis said, lifting his hands up.

"You are so not getting away with this." Katie said. She ended up chasing him into the fields, and he bumped into a tree, allowing her to catch up.

"Kates, it's not what you think. Just a friendly prank. Go ahead, do something to me in revenge. Just don't kill me!" Travis squeaked as Katie picked him up by the collar.

Most people would've expected a slap or kick in that part. But what Katie did surprised even her. She kissed him. On the lips.

Right then, her mind could only process one thought. Katie Gardner was kissing Travis Stoll.

When they broke apart for air, Katie noticed how Travis' hands were on her waist, and her hands around his neck. It was oddly comfortable.

"Katie...wow. Does this mean we're dating? Because if we are, then I should probably say sorry-" Travis was cut off as she kissed him again.

When they broke apart, Katie said, "Yes Travis. We are dating. Unless you'd rather not..." Travis' eyes went wide.

"Yup. We're dating. And for the record, when we get married, we are so gonna buy a pet monkey." He said.

Katie was dating an idiot. A charming, handsome idiot, but still an idiot. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN:** Fluff. Fluff everywhere. How was it? Like it? Hate it? I don't know if I'm good at fluffy cuteness, but y'all seem to like it, so...

_**I LIKE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS HERMES' KIDS LOVE PRANK WARS!**_


	14. Caleo: Climbing Mount Everest

**AN: **Update! First of all, shout out to Morgan J, who wanted one. Secondly, , I am still working on Thaluke. Kinda harder than I thought.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO/HoO. Been a while since I've done a "normal" disclaimer, huh?

Last thing. Check out the band Earlyrise. Even thought I'm not a big fan of rock/metal, their REALLY good. Underrated. Pure awesomeness.

**QUOTE: **_"__If you truly love someone, you'll always make room for them in your schedule, even if it means climbing the Himalayas."_ ~Unknown

* * *

Leo's POV

_Clank! Clank! Clank! _I finally put the crystal we found at Odysseus' mansion into the thing we got from the dwarfs, which had already been installed into Archimedes Sphere.

I heard the conch shell, signaling dinner time. I considered going to the pavilion, since I had been awake and not eating for three days trying to finish this. But what if I died or forgot my goal? No, I would eat once I was able to get Calypso back.

I remembered my promise. I swore on the Styx I would get her back, and that was not a promise I planned on breaking. Right after we defeated Gaea, I had started working on this, despite the others' protesting. And now, a week later, it was finally complete.

After making a note to my half-siblings, I exited my cabin and ran to the Argo II. As soon as I got on, I twisted the part of the sphere that (hopefully) would send me to Calypso's island. This crystal was one-use only.

As I twisted, I closed my eyes and thought about the beautiful island. The cave, the isolate water, and most of all, Calypso's amazing face. I felt the temperature change, and the sounds of camp fade.

When I opened my eyes, I was in front if Calypso's islands, or the remains of it. The garden was dead and gray, the grass was non-existent, the cave had fallen apart, everything was on fire, and somewhere between all the ruble, there was a body. My heart stopped for a beat. It couldn't be...

I ran over deck and swam to the island. I ran through the fire, almost getting smashed to death by a few falling trees. Once I reached the body, I saw the face was indeed Calypso.

I picked her up and ran away from the smoke. Festus was waiting there, plank extended. I climbed aboard and took Calypso strait to the infirmary. I gently lay her into a bed and found she had a very light pulse. I fed her ambrosia, and gave her mouth to mouth. (No, I was NOT kissing her. Just...helping.)

Once she started waking up, the I remember she was immortal. She shouldn't have been this hurt. Just a scratch or something.

"Leo...I hate you for not coming earlier." Calypso's voice broke my thoughts. I smiled. To anybody else, it would have sounded hoarse and bad, but to me, it was Elysium.

"I'm sorry, but I had to build Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair Shop first." I joked. She smiled at the memory.

I turned serous. "Calypso, your immortal. You shouldn't be this hurt." I stated. She looked at me like the answer was right under my nose.

"Leo, in case you haven't noticed, I'm covered in MY blood. Not ichor, blood. I'm mortal now." Calypso said. She started laughing, probably because I looked very surprised.

"But...what...how?" I asked. She looked at me, and at that moment, she looked prettier than any other girl I've ever seen, even if she was covered in ash ad grime. Hey, a girl who isn't scared to get her hands dirty is my type of girl.

"I told Hermes to tell Zeus that if I was mortal, than I would die and wouldn't pose as a threat. So he sent lighting that not only made me mortal, but almost killed me." She explained. "I thought I would be lonely forever... and I couldn't fall in love again. Not if they send me boys like you." She teased.

I leaned in. "Sure. Because hot girls like you can't fall in love with ugly boys like me." I said, our lips almost touching.

"Exactly." She said, before closing the gap. This was the second time a girl had ever kissed me. And it as even better than the first.

And I realized that I was in love. I actually wanted to be with this girl, marry her someday, maybe even have a family. It was a scary thought, knowing that she had me wrapped around her finger like a ring. But at the same time, it was the best thing could ever ask for.

* * *

**AN: **Ta da! I heard a thing similar to this quote on the radio, and I changed it a bit to actually make it quotable. So I guess I made the quote. Anyways, I love Caleo, so I decided to do this. Because lets be honest, Leo would totally climb Mount Everest if it meant having an awesome girlfriend.

_**REVIEW! OR ELSE... I'LL DO A SHIP EVERYONE HATES! MWAHAHAHA (NOT REALLY)**_


	15. Ravian: The New Prophecy

**AN:** This one is for SilverHuntress. And no, I won't hate you. We all have opinions, right? And it's way better than Perachel. Also, I am working on the Intense T or D. Almost done. It's long, alright. I'm at Caesar's Palace (hotel in Vegas) and found a hotspot, so I checked for new reviews on my iPad mini. This is a quick one. Enjoy. (Hope you don't mind it's a future fic)

**DISCLAIMER: **No. I don't own the series, Rick Riodan does. But thanks for thinking I reiterate just as awesomely.

* * *

Octavian's POV

I walked along Camp Half Blood, going towards Rachel's cave. We were 25 and dating. After 6 long years of begging and proving myself, it worked. Unless she was dating me out of pity.

Now, you may be asking, "Why are you walking around Camp Half blood if you hated it? And why are you dating Rachel?" I can answer that.

Yes, I hated the Greeks and I thought Rachel was just a puny mortal who my grandfather (Apollo) chose as Oracle for unknown reasons. But then, when Reyna managed to get me into camp without me trying to kill anybody, I met Rachel for real. She got me to agree to a tour and explanation. I still hated the Greeks, but her story was amazing. I ended up staying at the cameo just to see her, sleeping in the Apollo cabin. Eventually, what are supposed to be my uncles and aunts helped me see the ways of the Grecian Ina more positive way. And that was the beginning of a new era.

You may also be wondering how I am dating Rachel if she's supposed to be a maiden. Well, after much talking to my grandfather, as long as I don't take her virginity away and we stay PG, with little hints of PG-13, he'd let me.

I went into the cave and found Rachel listening to a recording. When she saw me, her shoulders relaxed, but onl a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worried face.

"There's a new prophecy. And it sounds bad." She said, handing me the recorder.

Whenever she feels like she's going to sprout a prophecy and nobody is around, she does this. The last few times weren't so bad, so I wondered why she was worried

After hearing the prophecy, my face whet pale. It wasn't a great prophecy, but it was bad for a regular one.

I put my arms around her. "Don't worry. It's not a great prophecy, so it can't be that bad. Besides, if we can beat Kronos, Krio, and Gaea, I think we can do this. I'll check my auger if you want. Do you want to show Chiron?" I said, trying to reassure her.

She nodded. As we got up, I gave her a peck on the lips. "You're right, we will get through this. I love you, Octavian." Rachel said.

"I am sure we will get though this. Ill do it myself, if I have to. I love you, too." I replied.

We left the cave and raced to the big house. I am so glad I let myself be with the Greeks. For Rachel.

* * *

**AN: **Not my best work, but pretty good considering I did it in five minutes. Remember, no hate, only constructive criticism.

**_REVIEW OR OCTAVIAN WILL GET YOU..._**


	16. The Gods: Truth or Dare

**AN: **Requested by two people already, I'm doing the gods' intense truth or dare that was mentioned in a different chapter. After this, I'm doing the seven and Nico visit the Jackson's/Blofis. Sorry for POV changes in middle of story. It's needed in Truth or Dare stories.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm tired of doing this. I do not own PJO/HoO, a man named Rick Riodan does.

* * *

Poseidon's POV

"Hestia...We're sorry. But what else are we supposed to do? Play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Um...hello? YES! It's better than fighting." Hestia responded in a "teenager" voice.

"Okay...I'll go first." Zeus said, surprising me since he's a "I don't take no shit" kind of person.

"Poseidon, truth or dare." Zeus asked.

I considered the options. Truth will be embarrassing and blackmail worthy, and dare would be too. But Truth may reveal something bad. "Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to tell your son, Percy, that you told Triton to kill him and that this is his only warning, then tell Triton Percy is hunting him and that Percy WILL make him fade." My jaw dropped. Well, it's better than saying that my underwear is blue.

Athena burst out laughing when I thought that. Why is she reading my mind?

_That's because I feel like it. Deal with it, fish brain. _She thought back. I made a note to do her next.

I appeared at Triton's room first. "Hey, dad. Any rouge sea monsters you want me to kill?" Triton greeted.

"Triton, your a disgrace. I asked Percy, my awesome demigod son, to hunt you down And he WILL make you fade." I said, before going to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't want to see his face.

I went into Percy's cabin, and found him staring at a photo of Annabeth. Even if she was a daughter of Athena, she was defiantly a good match for Percy.

I cleared my throat. Percy looked up. "Oh. Hey dad. What's going on? Is something wrong?" He asked, getting to his feet and putting the picture in his pocket.

"Percy, now that you've saved Olympus, there is no use for you. I sent Triton to hunt you. Goodbye, mortal." I said, transporting myself to Olympus before I could see his heartbroken face.

All of the gods were laughing. They must have watched me via Hephaestus TV.

"Oh, shut up." I said, sitting down. "Owl poop, T or D?" I asked.

Athena answered almost immediately. "Truth, Kelp Head."

"What's the most intimate moment you've had, and did you like it?" I asked. Athena's face was priceless.

"Well...I was with a man named Roy...and he kissed me. Like, with tongue, and he touched me...not a lot. He said something about intamacy being good for your health. I stopped him. I didn't think it was the best thing ever," cue glance at Aphrodite, "but there's worse that could happen." Athena finished.

Jaws dropped. Gasps came out. You could feel the anger coming from a certain maiden goddess, the embarrassment of another, and the head banging of the one who started this. Until Zeus, being the drama-king he was, yelled, "ATHENA! HOW COULD YOU?"

After an hour of arguing, the game continued.

Aphrodite's POV

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Athena asked, angry with love and lust. "Dare."

"I dare you to break your OTP up." Athena said, because everyone knows my OTP is Percabeth. Double win for Athena.

"No! It took five years to get them together! They went through hell together! Can I skip or do something else?" I asked frantically. Athena shook her head.

"I can't..." I burst into tears.

"Either you do it, or I tie you in celestial chains and force you to watch me do it." Athena said.

"I won't do it." I said. I sent a message to my great daughter, Piper.

_Hey, Piper. Athena is trying to break Percabeth up! Help me out._

_Don't worry mom. I'll tell them and then make them act out breaking up. Lady Athena will never know. I think._

_Thanks, Piper. I'll make sure Jason gets you something nice._

"Well, if you do it, then Annabeth is going to be mad at you." I stalled.

Athena rolled her gray eyes. "Just a person. If my daughter cares more about loving a son of Poseidon than wisdom, I can't do anything. Come on, let's go."

We went to Camp. I hope Piper had enough time to do the task. I followed a stomping Athena to cabin six. Annabeth was coming out the door.

"Athena, Lady Aphrodite." She greeted, bowing her head. Across the camp, Percy was screaming, "Help! Someone! Triton is out to get me!"

"Annabeth, do you really want to go out with an idiot like that?" Athena asked, pointing at Perseus.

"Mom, why do you care so much! He's helped me and loved me much more than you ever will! Let go of your pride! He fell into hell for me! Why would I break up with him?!" She screamed. Oh no. This could go wrong.

I looked through the cabin window and saw Piper wave and wink at me, and felt reassured.

"Annabeth, I am only want the best for you. Break up with him or he's dead." Athena said with a dead calm voice.

Annabeth put on a worried face. She went after Percy and stopped him. She was defiantly acting. Nobody with the fatal flaw of hubris would do that. But Athena was to caught up in her pride to notice.

After they 'broke up,' Athena contently went back to Olympus with me.

Little did she know Percabeth was still in business.

Ares' POV

"Ares, T or D?" Aphrodite asked. "The D, Aphy. Or should I give it to you?" I said, making her blush.

"I dare you to do just that." I smiled, as I picked her up and carried her off to my palace.

Thank you Hestia, for giving my girlfriend and I an excuse to have fun.

Hades' POV

That was...interesting. After a moment of silence, (except for a sound like someone banging their head on a wall...where's Hestia?) I spoke up.

"I'll take his turn. Zeus, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. I'm not a coward like others." Zeus said, looking at Poseidon, then me.

"I dare you to say the names of three women you've been attracted to and what they did better than Hera, then try to flirt with her." I said, making Zeus' eyes widen.

"Fine. Jennifer Grace, because she understood my ego 'problems', was sexily hot, and had REALLY big breasts and a nice ass, Leda, because she had a pretty face and gave birth to Helen, and Alcmena, because she was amazing in bed and really strong, giving birth to Heracles." Zeus said, looking like he wanted to kill me.

He walked up to Hera. "Hey, beautiful. I would die happy if the last thing I saw was your naked body." Zeus seduced, sticking his chest out to look "manlier."

"If I saw your naked body, I would die of laughter." Hera replied, pushing Zeus back and striding out of the room. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THOSE WOMEN FELL FOR IF YOU USED THOSE PICK-UP LINES!" She yelled, before the click-clack of her heels were out of hearing range.

"Hades. You. Are. So. Dead. Go back to the underworld." Zeus (tried to) command. I shrugged and left. It was getting boring, anyways.

Artemis' POV

I was disgusted by father. He got women pregnant, left them to their own devices, cheated on his wife, and thought he could get any girl and use her. Ugh.

"Apollo, Truth, or Dare." Zeus said, crossing his arms.

My idiot, younger brother replied, "Truth," as if it was going to be nothing. Idiot, huh?

"Who was born first?" My father said, his face looking like he was bored.

"Me, duh." Thunder rumbled overhead, proving he was wrong.

"Say the truth, Apollo." I said. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked.

"YOU WERE BORN FIRST!. There, happy sis?" He said. I nodded in approval.

"Great. Truth or dare, Arty." Apollo questioned.

"Don't call me Arty, truth." I replied.

"I turth you to explain how you helped in birthing me." He dared (truthed), smiling like he just accomplished something big.

I mumbled the process of birthing him, and cleaning him... and...you don't want to know.

"Speak up, lil...I mean, big sis." Apollo said.

"I already said it, therefore don't have to say it again." I smugly replied, content with the look on his face.

After a few hours of arguing (cussing and arrows involved) we got back to the game.

Demeter's POV

"Demeter, being the last female who hasn't gone, truth or dare." Artemis asked me.

"Dare." I replied, wanting to get it over with.

"I dare you to do whatever you want to these males." She dared me.

"They have to eat cereal." I said.

Hermes stood up. "I'm done with this.I have things do to. Cereal can wait!" He stormed out of the room. Zeus, Poseidon, and Dionysus followed his example.

I looked at Hephaestus' throne and saw it empty. Bastard. I'm gonna tie them up and force them to eat cereal.

I got up. "Well, this had been horrible. I'm leaving." I announced. The other girl got up too and left. As I passed the hearth, I saw Hestia crying, and the pillar near her damaged. Wonder what that's about.

So I left to my palace, to update my blog about cereal and think of ways to help Persephone.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not good at truth and dare, so sorry if its bad. All the info got deleted and I had to start all over. Ugh. Hope you enjoyed!

_**REVIEW! I LOVE THEM ALMOST AS MUCH AS DEMETER LOVES CEREAL AND** **PERSEPHONE!**_


	17. Thaluke: Family Sticks Together

**AN: **It's finally here! Thaluke! Sorry it took so long to write, I'm just not so good with Thaluke. I had to read other fanfics because I wasn't so sure of how to make Luke act. I was going to do a one sided Thalia one, but you would hate me if I did.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any books except for the one I am currently writing which is not PJO/HoO related. (It's a secret! SHHHHH!)

* * *

Luke's POV

Thalia and I walked along the New York streets, Annabeth in the middle holding our hands. We weaved through the crowds, until we found an empty and not-so-disgusting alley to spend the night at.

"Annabeth, could you go inside and try to get us food?" Thalia asked the child nicely. Annabeth nodded, and went inside the apartment to get us food by using her cute little eyes.

Thalia put her head on my shoulder. "Think any monsters will attack us tonight?" I asked her.

"If they do, we'll just give them a good beating. Maybe send them to our ignorant fathers." She replied, looking up at me.

I gently kissed her on the lips. "Nah. Lets just ignore them. We've got each other and Annabeth. We're a family. And that's perfectly fine with me."

She kissed me, which turned into a make out session. I don't know what I said to make her kiss me, but I wasn't complaining.

When we broke apart, I heard a sound. Thalia took out her shield and a wooden sword she made herself, and I took out my golf club. I wish we had Annabeth, so we could use her dagger.

Then, a large black dog monster came at us. I hit its head with my gold club, making it dazed. Thalia jabbed it in the eye before it could get up, making it half blind and angry.

"Thalia! Your shield's celestial bronze! Use it!" I yelled. She threw it at the monster, but it did nothing. We were fucked.

Until I heard a bleating sound. A guy with goat legs sprang out and played some horrible song on reed pipes. It worked because the dog ran off, probably from the bad sound.

I raised my bent golf club. "Who are, and what do you want?" I growled. The scrawny guy raised his hands.

"I'm Grover. I'm a satyr, a protector, and I'm here to bring you somewhere where you'll be safe." Grover said.

"Yeah right. Run now and I won't hurt you." Thalia said, retrieving her shield.

"Please. There's more people like you there. I guess you already figured out you're demigods, huh?" He said.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow morning." I grunted. Thalia and I sat down again, her head in my lap.

"Hey guys! I got blue cookies! A boy with black hair and eyes the color of the ocean gave them to me!" Annabeth yelled, running towards us.

"Thanks Annabeth. Meet Grover. He's gonna take us somewhere safe." I introduced. Annabeth left to talk to Grover, while Thalia and I shared a cookie.

"Oh Luke, wht are we going to do now?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. But as long as we're together, we'll be safe. We're a family." I replied. She gave me a peck on the lips when Annabeth wasn't looking.

"I love you, Luke." She sighed.

"I love you too," I said, playing with her punkish hair.

At least I have Thalia and Annabeth. And really, that's all I need right now.

* * *

AN: Done! How do you like it? Tried my best. If you guys want, I can show the bit where the 7 year old version of Percy and Annabeth meet, and the blue cookies! Request if you guys want it. I'm good at Percabeth. (I think...)

_**REVIEW AND REQUEST! BEFORE A HELLHOUND HUNTS YOU DOWN!**_


	18. Percabeth: 7 Year Olds and Blue Cookies

**AN: **Little Percabeth! Requested by several, and I haven't done Percabeth in a while.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Percabeth or PJO/HoO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Luke, Thalia and I walked along the crowded New York streets, looking for shelter. After what seemed forever, we ducked into an alley.

Before I settle down and sleep, Thalia asked me, "Annabeth, could you go inside and try to get us food?" I nodded. Normally, that would be an odd to thing to say to a seven year old, but I could convince anyone to get us free food.

I walked into the apartment to find somebody I could try to convince to give us food. I looked around and found a boy with black hair and eyes like the ocean. I walked up to him.

"Hey, my name is Annabeth." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Percy." He said, sticking his hand out. I took it and shook.

"Well, I'm lost. My mommy left me here all alone." I lied. "I'm hungry, and was wondering if you had food?"

"Oh! I do. Want some blue cookies? I'll go get them." He said, his eyes lighting up.

After a while, he came out of the elevator holding a few blue cookies. I took one tried it. They were amazing.

I noticed he had a new bruise on his arm. "Why are you bruised?" I asked pointing to his arms.

Percy winced. "My step dad hits me. But it's okay. You needed the blue cookies." He stated, handing me all of the cookies.

"You should run away with me. Then you wouldn't be hurt." I said. I usually wasn't emotional, but something about this boy made me want to help him.

"No, it's fine. My mom would be very sad if I ran away." Percy said. I did something that surprised me. I hugged him.

"If you say so. I hope he doesn't hurt you too much. You should call the police." I said. Percy shook his head.

"I think mom might love him. Why else would she be with him? I don't wanna hurt her." He said.

I hugged him one last time. "Okay. If you say so. Thanks, Percy. You're a cool friend." I said.

"No problem. People don't deserve to be hungry." Percy said, before leaving to go upstairs.

I went outside and ran towards Luke and Thalia. "Hey guys! I got blue cookies! A boy with black hair and eyes the color of the ocean gave them to me!" I yelled.

Luke smiled and took three. "Thanks Annabeth. Meet Grover. He's gonna take us somewhere safe." He said, giving a cookie to Thalia.

I nodded and went to talk to Grover. He was a satyr, half man, half goat.

""Hey, Grover. My name is Annabeth." I said. He smiled.

"So, you're traveling with Luke and Thalia" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. We talked and talked, until it got dark and I fell asleep.

Yes, today was a good day for me. I met Grover and Percy, and I get to go to a place for people like me called Camp Half Blood! Great day, indeed.

* * *

**AN: **There it is! Mini-Percabeth! So cute and waffy! (Warm and Fluffy Feelings!) I'm working on a one-shot for another quote, but go ahead and leave requests. I love doing them and getting reviews! I read every single one.

_**REVIEW! GABE WILL DIE IF YOU**_** DO!**


	19. Frazel: Family Tree

**AN: **So I was thinking about what it would be like to be a demigod, and the idea occurred to me that if I dated another demigods, I might be dating my cousin or niece! (I noticed in the books, but I didn't pay attention. I was too caught up on the feels.) So that's what this chapter is about.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO/HoO. Rick Riodan does.

* * *

Frank's POV

The seven of us and Hedge were sitting on the deck of the Argo, sailing across the seas/sky to meet our future with Gaea. Percy was lying in Annabeth's lap while she read a book, Leo was steering the boat, Piper and Jason were playing Go Fish, Hedge was swinging his bat singing the Pokemon theme songs with the words "Gotta kill em all," Hazel was looking out at the world, and I was sitting in a lawn chair, thinking.

Leo spoke up. "Guys, I know it has something to do with genetics and ichor and blood, but have you ever looked at the person your PDAing with and thought, 'I'm making out with my grandma.'"

Everyone exchanged looks. "Doesn't really matter. It's not like incest, is it?" Percy asked, staring up at Annabeth.

"In mortal terms, kind of. But considering that the ichor only passes down that god's genes, not their relatives, I don't think so." Annabeth explained.

"Actually, it is incest. But with an excuse. You won't cause harm to offspring or the other person, like because of similar blood mixing. But technically, yes. And if your gonna talk about this, I'm out." Hedge said, going downstairs.

Hazel and I glanced at each other. If I'm a child of Mars, and she's a child of Pluto, and Mars is the nephew of Pluto...Oh my gods. I'm dating my aunt! She realized I'm her nephew and looked sick. Hazel ran downstairs-most likely going to puke. Great. I scared her off! What a good boyfriend I am.

I looked around. Jason must have realized Piper was his cousin/niece, and Piper realized he was her cousin/uncle. They looked at each other for a while, before shrugging and going back to their game.

Percy, being the "kelp head" he is, must have just now made the connection that Annabeth was his niece. He was running around deck like a child, screaming, "The person I love the most is my niece! I want to kiss her so badly, but then I'd be doing incest! AHHH!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at her "uncle" and kept reading her book.

I decided to ignore Uncle Percy and went to find Hazel. I walked into her room and saw her freaking out. This wasn't normal for her. In her time, gay love wasn't allowed, much less incest. Not that it is now...

"Hey, Haze." I said softly. She looked at me.

"Frank...this is so weird." She said, softly sobbing into my chest. Being a good guy, I held her.

"It is. But we're not really all that related, so it's fine. Besides, do you think all those couples in New Rome would have healthy children if it was really incest?" I asked her.

Hazel looked up at me. "βλάκας" Hazel cursed, calling herself a moron in Latin.

"It fine. I freaked out too. Now...you wanna forget it and eat ice cream?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

So I turned into a tiny panda and let Hazel cuddle me the whole way to the dining room.

* * *

**AN:**Aww! Frazel feels! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

**_REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, FRANK THE ELEPHANT WILL COME FOR YOU!_**


	20. Jasper: Twelve Roses

**AN: **I haven't done Jasper for a while, so why not. Their cute. Not my OTP, but a cute ship.

**DISCLAIMER: **Rick Riodan owns PJO/HoO, not me.

* * *

Jason's POV

Jason had been very busy lately. With all his Praetor duties, he couldn't just take a break and go to Camp Half Blood. Unfortunately, this also meant he couldn't visit his girlfriend, Piper.

Valentines day was only a day away, and even if he couldn't see her, Jason wanted to do something for her. Nothing big, just a quick, meaningful thing he could send via Mercury/Hermes Express.

Then, while staring at the roses on the windowsills of Reyna's house, he got the perfect idea. He picked 11 roses out, hoping Reyna wouldn't notice.

He went into a nearby Walgreen with a few mortal dollars he had saved. After skimming a few aisles, Jason found what he needed.

He paid the cashier and ran/flew back to Camp Jupiter. Time to prepare the big surprise.

He grabbed a card he bought and started and grabbed his pen.

He wrote his message down, making sure it was legible, but fancy.

He put everything in a bag and left to do his work. After all, Camp Jupiter was getting tons of new kids thanks to the fauns starting to help out.

The next day, Jason sent everything to Piper using Mercury/Hermes Express. He hoped she would like it.

Piper's POV

Piper woke up to the sound of her sisters and brothers squealing. She opened my eyes and found out that they had all received gifts from people, mostly from the Apollo Cabin. That's when she realized today was that day.

Piper threw all the letters away. None from Jason. She missed him. But if he has to work, she's fine with it. She is not going to act bratty like most of her siblings would.

After getting dressed, Piper tried to get everybody out and to the pavilion. It wasn't working. Just when Piper thought all hope was lost, a bag popped up in front of her.

"_Oh la la. _Who is that from Piper?" Lacy asked. "I don't know. Lemme check." She responded. She opened the bag and took out a card. Yup. It was from Jason.

_Dear Piper,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there with you. I got this for you. When the last flower dies, I'll stop loving you._

_Love,_

_Jason_

Piper couldn't believe it. Was Jason putting a timeline on them? Or was this a cheesy joke?

Piper took out a red flower jar, holding twelve roses. They all looked very alive to her. She better take this to the Demeter Cabin and make them last forever.

Oh great. What was getting into her. Since when did Piper Mclean worry about love so much?

But she ignored that and ran to the Demeter cabin. "Oh, hey Piper. What's up." Said Katie, who now had green hair and flowers growing on her skin.

"I don't even want to know. Do you know how I can make these flower live for a long time?" Asked Piper, holding up her flower vase.

Katie laughed. "Well, for eleven of those flowers, you could try some special fertilizer, and for the other one," Katie held up a rose, "it's fake. It can't die."

Piper's lips turned upwards into the biggest smile in the history of smiles. "Thanks, Katie! Go get Travis, tiger." She joked, running away.

What Jason did was so sweet. She could just go all the way to Camp Jupiter and kiss him.

Which was exactly what she did.

* * *

**AN: **Wasn't that cute!I can only dream of having a guy who would do tat for me. Hades, I might get lucky when I'm older...

_**REVIEW! YOU'LL HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE AUTHOR RANT ABOUT HER NON-EXISTENT LOVE LIFE IF YOU DON'T!**_


	21. Percabeth: Uncle and Niece

**AN: **Requested by Isamags2. I will also do your Caleo request right after this one. Who could ignore those puppy dog eyes?

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I do not own PJO/HoO or it's characters. Sorry I'm such an awesome writer. (Awesomer than Apollo!)

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It had been a few hours since the "Am I committing incest?" incident with Leo and Hedge. Annabeth was walking over to Percy's room, to, you know, "Hang."

When Percy saw her go into his room, he scooted away from her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat next to him. Percy scooted farther away.

"Really Percy? Your not over the fact I'm your niece yet?" She asked. Percy but-scooted until he fell off the bed, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"What are you now, my dog? Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said, her voice filled with humor.

"But, uh...isn't it weird I'm your uncle..." Percy said, staring at me.

"No, idiot. Zeus is married to his sister. This isn't weird at all." She said, starting to get a little worried for her boyfriend/uncle.

"But...wouldn't it end up as Avunculate marriage?" Percy asked. Annabeth's heart fluttered a bit. He did listen to her while she was giving him that lesson! Oh, and the fact he was saying they were going to get married someday. Mostly the first.

"In a way. But Leonidas did it. He married Gorgo, his half cousin. It wasn't really incest. They had blood of the gods." She carefully explained.

Percy still looked a little freaked out. "Uh, you sure? I love you and everything, but I don't want to hurt you with all those, um, problems that come with incest." Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Of course he would worry about hurting her.

Annabeth helped Percy back onto the bed. "Your not hurting me, Seaweed Brain. All I want is to be with you."

Percy grinned. "It's your fault if any of our kids have genetic problems." He said, kissing her before she could process what he said.

When she did process it, it turned into a full blown make out session.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN:** Are your feels tingling too? Of course they are! Percabeth is just so cute.

_**REVIEW! SO THAT PERCABETH STAYS AWAY FROM TARTARUS!**_


	22. Caleo: He, not It

**AN: **Requested by Isamags2. An idea that's so simple and cute, yet I couldn't have come up with it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO/HoO. Uncle Rick does.

* * *

Calypso's POV

I stood up from bed, finally feeling fully healed from the explosion. I decided to go find Leo. I was hungry.

As I climbed up the stairs, I heard squeaking and creaking. Thinking there was something wrong with the ship, I ran up.

"Leo! What's wrong with the ship?" I frantically asked, looking around.

I surprised to find Leo leaning on the mast, acting like everything was fine.

"Oh, hey Calypso. Nothing is wrong. I think." He said. Leo looked at his mast-a dragon head.

It squeaked, as if it was talking to Leo. At the end, it spew out fire. Leo smiled.

"Calypso, meet Festus. He monitors the ship. Makes sure everything is fine, wards off pancake attacks. The usual." Leo said,

"Wait, how do you talk to it?" I asked. Leo pouted and Festus 'said' something.

"First of all, he, not it. Secondly, Festus uses Morse Code to talk to me." He explained. I saw his finger tapping on the mast. Probably Morse code.

"Festus, this is Calypso. You've heard all about her. She's my girlfriend, can I call you that" Leo looked at me. I glared. "Yup, my girlfriend. Now, don't get jealous. I love you just as much as I love her." He finished explained to his dragon. It creaked a bit.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, what's the temperature?" I asked.

Festus said something. "79.8 degrees Fahrenheit." Leo translated.

"Wow. Cool." I said, starting towards the stairs. Leo said something to Festus, the caught up to me.

"So, if you want, I can teach you Morse Code, so you can understand him. It could be our code." Leo offered. I smiled. A robot dragon head as my tour guide to the world. Awesome.

"Sure. That would be cool." I said. Leo smiled. We sat down in the dining room and Leo began his lesson as I ate something called a sandwich. It was a fun day indeed.

* * *

**AN: **Caleo! I can't do their lesson because I don't know Morse Code and have too much to write to translate. Sorry! Maybe in the future when I get a writer's block...


	23. The Seven: La La La

**AN: **I got this idea from my friend. She's always tell me I''m not in choir for a reason whenever I'd sing. And it kinda reminded me that that's probably how Annabeth would shut Leo up. Or try to.

**DISCLAIMER: **Rick Riodan own all the rights to PJO/HoO and its characters. I do not own any of the songs.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were sparring on the deck of the Argo II when a high pitched sound hit us. It was one of the most horrible things I'd heard in my life.

"_We found love in a homeless place." _I think the thing said.

"What is that?" Percy asked me. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"I don't know! It's under us!" I said. It couldn't be a sea monster, we were flying.

Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank all came onto deck. "What is making that noise?" Asked Hazel.

"I'm not sure. Look around. Jason and Frank, scan the air, Piper and Hazel, look around deck, Percy, ocean, I'll go downstairs!" I ordered. Everyone took their positions.

I went downstairs. Could the monster have gotten past us without anyone noticing? I realized the sound got louder as I went toward the cabins. I stopped at Leo's.

I burst the door open, dagger in hand. There was nobody there. I went to the bathroom and kicked the locked door open.

I expected to see a some foul monster, ready to rip my face off. Instead, I saw a human like figure behind the shower curtain, it's mouth moving.

"_I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong, you make it right." _Leo sang, in the most horrendous voice I ever heard.

"LEO VALDEZ, SHUT THE HADES UP!" I screamed at him. Quiet for one, two...

"_Baby come back, any type of fool could see, I was wrong, and I can;t live without you!" _Leo sang, my ears almost bleeding.

"Leo, if you don't stop singing, there will be consequences. One. Two. Three." I threatened.

"_And I don't know if it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless!" _Leo continued. I stormed back up deck.

"I found the who was making the sound. It was Leo singing. And he won't shut up." I said.

"What if I made his water cold?" Percy asked.

"Go ahead. I hope it shuts him up." I replied.

"_Girls just wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have- _OUCH!" We heard. After some cheering and hugs, the noise started again.

"_This girl is on fireeee," _Leo began.

"I thought you made his water cold." I looked at Percy.

"It is! Maybe he lit up on fire?" He suggested.

"Let me try." Piper said. She went downstairs, and moments later, the horrible singing stopped.

Piper came back and we tried to relax, but then, it happened.

"_You know what to do with that big fat but! Wiggle wiggle wiggle, wiggle wiggle wiggle. Just a little bittle." _Leo went on with his song, everybody covering their ears.

"That's it." Jason said. He went downstairs. He came up a little later, no sounds but the breathing of the heroes.

I sat down, leaning onto Percy, but Leo's voice pierced the air.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. Here's my number. So call me maybe." _To say everyone was freaking out was an understatement.

"Oh, that's it. I'm going in." Frank said, charging downstairs. When he came up, the silence was pure bliss. Of course, history repeats itself.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain range, not a footprint, to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._" The sound hit us like a horror movie.

Hazel left without a word. When she came up, there was no sound, and a wet Leo with only a towel being dragged up by his ears.

"There. He shut up." Hazel said, tying Leo to the mast with a rope.

One week later, we had the exact same problem. The difference? It was Percy.

"_Under the sea, we off the hook. We got no troubles life is the bubbles_!"

* * *

**AN:** And I'm guessing Annabeth got to shut him up, eh? *weird smirk* Oh dear. I need to get my mind away from the gutters.

**Songs:**

_1. We Found Love-Rihanna_

_2. I Need Your Love-Calvin Harris_

_3. Baby Come Back-Player_

_4. Fearless-Taylor Swift_

_5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-Cindi Lauper_

_6. Girl on Fire-Alicia Keys_

_7. Wiggle-Jason Derulo_

_8. Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepson_

_9. Let it Go-Demi Lovato_

_10. Under the Sea-Raven Symone_

_**REVIEW! UNLESS YOU WANT LEO IN YOUR SHOWER SINGING ABOUT FIRE AND FINDING LOVE IN A HOMELESS PLACE!**_


	24. Leo: The Eta Laptop

**AN:** Another Request from Isamags2. Thanks for telling me I'm awesome :D.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO/HoO. (I'm tired of typing this.)

* * *

Leo's POV

I walked into Cabin Nine, done with my Archery Lesson. I burnt up three bows and 89 arrows, but my aim is good enough.

All my siblings were gathered around Nyssa's bunk. I walked up to see what this was about.

"Hey Leo. Check out my new laptop. I just need to make it monster proof..." Nyssa trailed off. No demigod had succeed in this, and whoever did would be a camp hero.

I looked at the laptop. Apple. Mac Book Pro. Retina Display. Perfect. "Hey, I think we could do it. All of us working together. Maybe with the help of the Athena Cabin, and possibly Hecate." I said, thinking of the possibilities. My fingers were anxious to get their hands on it.

Jake smiled. "Could be possible. Let's go talk to the Athena Cabin. They might know who we would need." He said. I nodded and we ran there.

I knocked on the door. Malcolm opened. "Hey Leo, what's up?" He said.

"Olympus. Listen, we need your help on this huge project." I said. Malcolm nodded and let all of the Hephaestus kids in.

Nyssa set her laptop on a table. "We want to make a monster proof laptop. We will need help of other cabins. Your one of them. Do you know who else might help?" She explained.

Annabeth, who had heard all of this, came into the conversation. "Well, Hermes is a possibility, the internet being in his power. Hecate could enchant the laptop. Zeus could power it. We could come up with the plans. You guys are obviously building it. Percy and Nico could test it." She said in one breath, examining the laptop.

I nodded. "Great. Start planning. We'll alert the other cabins." We left, telling everyone of their duties.

**Two Weeks Later**

I added the finishing touch to the Eta Laptop. Our entire cabin cheered. Sure, we had just built a laptop, but who knew if it worked.

We ran to Thalia's tree with it, were Percy and Nico were waiting. I handed them the laptop.

"Alright, stay on the edge, near the border, in case of emergencies. Turn it on with the power button when you turn it on. Password is Teamleo7. Together, only the T is capital." I explained. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Aye aye, captain." His voice was thick with sarcasm. Percy stepped out, just on the edge of camp. Nico stood right on the edge of the inside, ready to protect Percy if needed.

Five hours later, Percy was still on the laptop, with zero signs of monsters. "YES! IT WORKED!" Jake yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He quickly retracted them, still being sore from the burn, even if he got it last year.

We went to tell Chiron, who told the others during dinner. We were ordered to make other computers and products, such as phones, tablets, and MP3s.

I went back to my cabin without eating, previewing all my details.

Monster Hider, check.

Monster Repellent, check.

Monster radar, check.

Mortal money printer, check.

Food maker, check.

Free and fast internet, check.

Teleporter, check.

Shapeshifitng, check.

IM-ing, check.

Hacking program, check.

There were many more, but that was all I really knew about.

I decided this laptop was perfect for the a next level prank.

I opened youtube and looked for good pranks I could use the computer to get ready. I found the perfect one.

The next day, the Stolls, Chris, and I had the picture perfect prank. We had a projector ready, and the laptop had all we needed.

Once everyone except Chiron and Dionysus were at breakfast, we started the presentation up.

First, came a picture of Jason and Piper making out, hardcore.

Then, Clarisse was crying.

After that, it was Hazel riding Frank the Okapi.

The embarrassing pictures went on and on, every camper of both camps being shown, until the last and best came on.

Percy and Annabeth during the underwater kiss (courtesy of Chris), their first date at the fireworks (possible because of Travis and Conner), and the kiss at St. Helens (thanks, dad!).

After that, the first Eta Laptop had been smashed and the all the people of both camps were after Travis, Conner, Chris, and me.

But it was totally worth it.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! The prank was unexpected (_*cough*filler*cough*) _but whatever. Anyways, I have soooo many ideas. But still, don't be afraid to leave a request. As long as you don't break up Percabeth, Jasper, or Frazel, I'm fine with it. (Things like them having a fight are allowed, though!)

_**REVIEW! YOU MIGHT GET AN ETA**__** LAPTOP**__**...**_


	25. Percy: AKA DrLove

**AN:** This is inspired by the movie Hitch. Cause he is awesome at relationships, but gets flustered around his own girl!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own PJO/HoO, or the movie Hitch.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was in the arena, sparring against a few dummies. I wanted to stay in shape, because you never know when a monster is going to come around.

"Hey, Percy! We need your help." I heard a voice say. Out of instinct, I tackled it, only to find out it was Travis.

"Sorry, What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, since your so good with the girls, we were thinking you could help us out with out, er...girl problems." Conner told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? Good at love? Your kidding. It was Annabeth who did most the woke. I just chased her. Sorta." I said. Will looked at me in disbelief.

"Are YOU kidding? Girls have been all over you since you turned 14." Jake practically screamed at me.

I shrugged. "Eh. Not my fault." The four boys got on their knees as I got back to slashing dummies.

"Pwease, Pwecy. Pwetty, pwetty pwease." They chorused, in a cute, skater boy/fluffy panda kinda way.

I sighed. "Fine. Come on." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso watching me.

I lead them to the Demeter Cabin first. Travis and Jake looked at me like I was insane. I knocked, making Katie and Miranda open the door.

"TRAVIS STOLL LIKES KATIE GARDNER BUT IS TOO SHY TO ADMIT IT AND ONLY KNOWS HOW TO PRANK PEOPLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Travis' face was the funniest thing ever. In the distance, I saw everybody laughing and Jason taking pictures.

"JAKE MASON LIKES MIRANDA GARDINER BUT IS TOO SHY TO TELL HER!" I screamed, and looked at Jake, who was frozen with his mouth hanging open.

I walked over to the Hephaestus Cabin next. I knocked, and luckily, Nyssa opened.

I took a deep breath. "WILL SOLACE LIKES NYSSA ENGLISH BUT CAN'T SERENADE HER!" I moved on without a care in the world.

I stopped at the Hecate Cabin. Conner was tugging at my shirt. "Please dude, don't do it." He whisper pleaded.

I shrugged. "Too late, You begged."

I knocked, and Lou Ellen opened the door quickly. "Hello, Percy."

"CONNER STOLL LIKES LOU ELLEN AND IS TOO SHY TO TELL HER WITHOUT PRANKING HER!" I yelled.

I looked around. Travis was red and on the floor while Katie stared at him, mouth wide open.

Jake was fiddling with some grass, while Miranda just stood there, probably not sure whether to be happy she could have someone build her stuff for her plants, or sad for some random reason.

Will was blushing hard while Nyssa, red as a tomato, was awkwardly talking to him.

Conner was getting chased by Lou Ellen, who was trying to steal his...heart? Limbs? I wasn't sure.

But I was sure that I had done a great job. I should probably join Aphrodite and her kids on their quest of helping others find love.

As I skipped (galloped) to the arena, I heard a familiar voice: "This is why you don't interrupt Seaweed Brain while he trains."

* * *

**AN: **Haha! I can imagine it on the Argo II. "LEO VALDEZ LIKES CALYPSO OLYMPUS BUT IS TOO AFRAID TOO TELL HER WITHOUT A CRAPPY PICKUP LINE!" Lol. Go Perce! I mean, . *Rawr*

**_REVIEW! WILL SET YOU UP ON A DATE IF YOU DO!_**


	26. Jasper: False First Kiss

**AN: **Requested by Isamags2. Jasper's first (false) kiss. I hope it's good enough.

**DISCLAIMER: **I. Do. Not. Freaking. Own. PJO/HoO. Remember that!

* * *

Piper's POV

I followed Jason up the ladder. We were climbing up the school building to the top. Jason had asked me to come up here with him. It was odd, since he didn't normally break the rules, but I'm not complaining.

When we reached the top, Jason rolled out a blanket. We sat down and looked at the lights of Las Vegas. It was amazing.

I felt Jason put his arm around me. I scooted closer and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's pretty." I stated, feeling tired.

Jason looked at me. "But I can think of something prettier." I raised an eyebrow.

He started leaning in. I did too. I felt a million butterflies inside of me.

And then it happened. The moment of been waiting for. Our lips touched. I felt fireworks coming out of me. Like in Katy Perry's video.

After what felt like a few seconds in heaven, or cloud nine in other words, we separated.

"Wow." Jason breathed.

"Wow." I agreed.

"Does this mean we're dating?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed. "If you want it to."

He nodded, smiling. His little scar made it look cuter.

We stayed up there, enjoying our little date. And truthfully, it was the best day of my life.

* * *

**AN: **That was rather short. But there isn't much to type. At least it's more than 100 words. Be happy.

_**REVIEW! OR THE WILDERNESS SCHOOL WILL GET A NEW STUDENT...**_


	27. Gods: Discussing Percabeth

**AN: ***announcer voice* "And now, I bring you another episode of Gods' Discuss. Today, the Greek Gods will discuss the latest topic, Percabeth."

Now that I did that, I must tell you this story takes place after Tartarus, because the gods were able to compose themselves for unknown reasons.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO/HoO or its characters. I do own the show show Gods' Discuss, cause it's fake and I made it up.

* * *

Nobody's POV

It was an odd day on Olympus. Nobody was fighting, except for two gods. Who? Poseidon and Athena.

"Olive breasts!" Poseidon tried.

"Fish dick!" Athena shot back.

"Owl shit!" Poseidon.

"Horse dung!" Athena.

"Book bitch!" Poseidon.

"Mermaid fucker!" Athena.

"Piece of crap!" Poseidon.

"Seaweed ass!" Athena.

Everyone looked between the gods as they fought. It had gone to extremes. They almost never cussed at each other like that.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Zeus two gods looked at him. Poseidon rolled his eyes, and Athena glared.

"What are you two fighting about?" Zeus asked. Athena had an owl peck Poseidon before he could answer.

"My daughter will not be with this -**[Fanfiction has** **blocked this for fowl language]** -'s son." Athena screamed.

"My son deserves her! He's done more for her than you have! They love each other and are happy! Can't you see it?" Poseidon yelled.

Most gods rolled their eyes. It was another Percabeth fight. Ares put another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Zeus looked like he was resisting giving them high fives. In the face. With their thrones.

Aphrodite looked at Hestia. Both were tired of the two fighting over the demigod couple. Hestia wanted them to have peace, and Aphrodite, she wanted Pothena and Percabeth to exist in harmony.

They locked eyes for a second, and knew exactly what to do. Aphrodite got up to distract the gods while Hestia ran around and...prepared something.

'Calm down! There are multiple reasons Percabeth is Perf. I mean, they fight a lot, but their each others' half!" She exclaimed. Poseidon nodded.

"Aphrodite. Shut. The. F***. Up." Athena said.

"Athena. Remember the Greek Philosopher, Plato? Student of...Socrates. One of his theories is that Zeus created humans with double everything. Four legs, four arms, two bodies, two heads, four eyes, two mouths, two noses, and two hearts, practically Immortal. According to that theory, He was afraid of their power, so he split them in half. The other half is what they spend their lives looking for. When they find it, they feel love. They might just find a compatible half, and feel a little love. But I know Percabeth isn't like that. They are each others' halves. Like Paris and Helen, their love is infinite. And this infinity is bigger than any other infinity. They have true love. Something none of us have achieved. Their not just lover. Their best friends. Percy held up the world for her, traveled across America for her, a big feat to mortals, and he jumped into freaking Tartarus for her! None of us would be able to survive that. But because they were each others' halves, they could do it. They can do anything together. It is just logical. Listen to Plato, not to the genes." Aphrodite finished her philosophical poem. Some gods started clapping. Nobody had known she could say something so smart. Then again, she knew a lot about love.

Poseidon nodded, tears in his eyes. "That's what I mean. As much as I hate you, Annabeth is perfect for Perseus. She's intelligent, organized, and well behaved. I love my son, but he's not the brightest son I've had. Besides, he's happier than any demigod because of her."

Athena was still enraged. "Plato was an idiot. With all his love logic. The only good he did was writing down Socrates work! And that rat will not be with my daughter. Happiness doesn't really matter. He can find it with any slut." Athena countered.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but I want to show you something." Hestia said from across the room, leaning on a pillar.

"What is it, Hestia?" Athena asked in a cold tone. But then again, she was in a bad mood.

"Well, I think it may help if everybody saw this. Besides Athena, you did say not to judge a book by its' cover. Don't judge this hero by his heritage, judge him by his heart." Hestia said.

Athena crossed her arms and sat down. "Very well. Show me, Hestia." She commanded.

Hestia got her hearth, which was in the center of the room, to show an image.

_Percy and Annabeth were on the deck of the Argo II, looking out at the ocean. Their hands were intertwined. Percy sighed._

_"What's wrong, Perce?" Annabeth gently asked._

_"I can't believe we're alive. We should be dead. We've been the gods' pawns for a long time, done so many suicidal quests, beat up lots of baddies, and fell into hell," both winced, "and I'm still alive because of you. I've done nothing for you. I don't deserve you." Percy finished._

_Annabeth grabbed Percy's shoulder and pulled him so he was facing her. "Percy Jackson. Don't you dare say that. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You freaking fell into hell for me. You traveled across the country, and held up the sky for me. You took on tons of curses for me. You blew up Saint Helens, rejected immortality for me! I'm the only thing you remembered when Hera wiped your memory! Percy, I'm alive because of you. Don't say that." Annabeth reasoned, leaning her forehead onto his._

_Percy sighed. "But your better than me. Your smarter, stronger, and just amazing." Percy whispered. _

_Annabeth was getting slightly angry. "Seaweed Brain, don't make me rip the kelp out of your head."_

_Percy looked a little afraid at seeing the gleam in Annabeth's eyes. "I love you!" He blurted, before smashing his lips to hers._

_After a passionate kiss, they looked at each other. "Percy, don't be a Seaweed Brain. Accept that you deserve me or else..." Annabeth trailed off._

_Percy gulped. "Yes, Wise Girl. As you wish." He tried for smile, but it just ended with another make out session._

The vision ended. "See Athena. Just because he's my son doesn't mean he is that bad." Poseidon said wistfully.

Athena snorted. "The only reason I haven't pulverized him is because Annabeth would die without him." She said, although you could see the satisfaction on her face knowing Percy did all that for Annabeth and that Annabeth was in charge in the relationship.

"But what was the 'you took tons of curses for me' part about?" Hermes asked, failing his Annabeth impression.

"I'm not sure. Maybe something that happened in Tartarus." Artemis suggested.

"That's odd. I'll ask Hades to see if he can look into that." Zeus said.

The rest of the day consisted of cute Percabeth moments, while Athena was in her temple researching Tartarus.

* * *

**AN:** Were Athena and Annabeth OOC? I'm not sure. You don't get too much lovey dovey in Annabeth. And Athena...I might have overdone her. She is way too smart to be screaming about love.

Give me requests! I'm running out of ideas.

_**REVIEW, OR PERCABETH WILL GET YOU!**_


	28. Percabeth: Apples and Love

**AN: **Did you know Percabeth has been engaged since they were twelve? Here's why.

**DISCLAIMER: **I (sadly) do not own Percabeth or PJO/HoO.

* * *

Percy's POV

I kissed Annabeth on the top of her head as she watched tv. We were at our new apartment. That's right, we lived together. Our home was in New Athens, a city made after the Second Giant War.

We were 25 now, and I thought that we should get engaged. I mean, we were living together, and I wanted to go up a level.

I had planned it a month ago. But being the "Seaweed Brain" I was, I would most likely mess it up.

I looked down at Annabeth again, and my heart waltzed. She still had that effect on me.

Reaching down into my pocket, I took out a small box. I opened it to make sure the ring was it there, and it was. The ring was a small silver ring with a blue diamond that had _SB+WG _engraved on it. I smiled.

I put the box behind my back. "Hey Annabeth?"

She turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, Perce?"

"Um, I'm not good at speeches, so. will you marry me?" I asked, taking the opened box out.

She stared at the ring for two seconds-I wasn't counting-before smiling. "Seaweed Brain, we're already engaged, but I'll take the ring." She said, putting the ring on.

"Yea, I, um, totally already asked you to be my fiance before. Wanna remind me of it?" I asked, hopefully not bursting her bubble.

Annabeth laughed. "Remember when we were twelve and playing hackey sackey with that apple?" She asked. I nodded not sure where this was going.

"In ancient Greece, when a guy threw a girl an apple, it means he's proposing. If the girl catches it, it means she accepts." Annabeth explained. I raised an eyebrow. What did that have to do with anything?

Annabeth sighed. "You threw the apple at me, I caught it. We've been engaged since we were twelve."

My jaw dropped. "What? Wow, um, so, I guess we can get married then?" I asked.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain. We have lots of planning to do. Let's start now!"

The rest of the week contained boring wedding planning. But in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

**AN: **Cheesy?Yes sir. Perfect, huh?

_**REVIEW! YOU'LL GET AN INVITE TO PERCABETH'S WEDDING!**_


End file.
